My Fighter, My Lover, My Life
by BadButt94
Summary: Strange things have been happening to Sasuke ever since his father and Itachi left. Hopefully Naruto can help Sasuke turn his life right side up while also trying to overcome his own problems. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Warnings Inside. Nekos.
1. Chapter I

**My Fighter, My Lover, My Life**

**Summary: **Strange things have been happening to Sasuke ever since his father and Itachi left. Hopefully Naruto can help Sasuke turn his life right side up while also trying to overcome his own problems. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Warnings Inside. Nekos.

**Warnings for **ThisStory**: **Mentions/hints of rape. Murder. Violence. Cussing. Angst. Yaoi. Abuse. If I forgot anything it'll be mentioned in future chapters.

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Abuse. Cussing. Violence. Sasuke's mom, Mikoto Uchiha, is _very _OOC (it's important to the story).

**Author's Notes: **This is the last new story I will introduce until I finish at least three or four of my current stories. I've gotten pms from some of my fans wondering why I keep starting new stories when I have three or four stories still in progress. It's just the way I operate. I have a list of stories with completed outlines in a notebook, and when I finished a story, I immediately replace it with either a one-shot or a new story. But I realize that it's hindering my updating and also that I'm rushing to get some of these chapters in so I don't feel like I'm putting a lot of effort into it. So, yes my fans, this is the last story until later. Hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter I:**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"_**And let that be a lesson to you. You're supposed to always answer me when I call you."**_ My Mother said as she sat in a chair before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. She didn't even look at me as I tried to pick myself up from the ground. _**"Now go clean yourself up and get this blood off my floor before it stains. And let me tell you this Sasuke Uchiha…"**_ I winched when I felt her pull me close to her face. I felt like I needed to gag when I smelt the horrid toxin on my parental unit's breath. _**"If any of this shit stains my floor… you won't be able to compare this beating to the next one."**_ I hissed when felt her rub the still burning cancer stick into my scalp. _**"Itachi was never this weak. It's because you're so weak that your Father and brother left me." **_I wasn't looking at her, but I could tell that she was glaring at me… like she always does. _**"Now go to your room. You make me sick."**_

"Yes ma'am." I mumbled. I sat there on the floor, watching as my nails raked across the titled floor. I sighed in relief when I heard her door slam shut. "Bitch." After sitting there for a few more minutes, I went to the bathroom and got myself cleaned up.

I cleaned the blood off as it ran down my face and into my eye. I used small bandages for the cut on my temple and cheek. They'll be easier to hide with my bangs that way. Once I was finished, I got a bucket full of water and bleach and a sponge to help get the blood up.

These beatings aren't only getting more frequent, but more violent. But what can I do? I can't just leave. It's not like I love my mom, hell I fucking hate that bitch. I wanna leave, but I can't. I maybe 18 and able to make my own decisions, but I have no means of financial support. Mom spent all of my money on herself. I can't get a job. Mom made sure of that. She barely lets me out of the house, but mostly it's because I hate being seen with my bandages unless I have too. That's why I changed schools.

I used to go to Konoha High for Special Children, but those damn snobs never knew when to keep their noses out of somebody else's business. The only regret I have is leaving my best friend of two years, Naruto Uzumaki behind. He was the only friend I had at that snobby school. It's not that I couldn't make friends, I just didn't want to. Naruto was the only person who ever cared for me ever since Itachi's disappearance two years ago. I was very vulnerable, but Naruto was always there to comfort me, even when I didn't want him to. He is also the first and last person to see me cry since Itachi let. Even though we've been best friends for two years, it wasn't until last year I realized that I liked the moron. Now that I think about it… I think that I've always liked Naruto. That's probably the only reason I let him get close to me. At first, everything from his bright blond hair and ocean blue eyes to his whiskered cheeks used to tick me off. That was during the time when I was having a hard time accepting my feelings for him. Although there is something I've been meaning to ask him… Why are his feline ears and tail the same color as mine. You would think that they'd be orange or something, but they're the same.

In this world, everyone is born with cat ears and tails. What color they are depends on the dominate partner in the relationship. Legend says that everyone was born with different colored ears, but soon more offspring started having the same colored ears and tails, which how white and black become the main two dominate colors. There are a few rare types, like mine. Even though my ears are black they have a natural navy blue tint to them. They may seem cute, but I think they're a curse. The color of our ears and tails don't just determine who our fathers were, but they can also determine who our firsts were. Even though we all start off with a certain color for our feline appendages, they can change whenever two nekos become intimate. Even if the sex isn't consensual, the more dominate party passes their color onto the receiver. I hate it. This is a way for sadists to stake their claim on their partners. I have to admit that it makes me worried about Naruto. Naruto's ears and tail has the same black with the same navy blue tint. Only the Uchiha clan posses them and yet Naruto has them. When I asked him about it, he just laughed it off and says that those are his original ears. Even though we've been friends for two years… I can tell that he's hiding things from me… his ears and tail being one of them.

After making sure that the kitchen was clean, I walked up to my room, shaking my head free from those thoughts. The first thing I noticed was that the only light in my room came from the moon. It was late and I was tired. Without caring, I stripped everything off, except my boxers, and crawled under the blankets. Under these blankets, I was safe from my mother's wrath and the harsh reality of my life. I was blamed for everything. The only two people who didn't blame me are out of my reach now.

"_Well, hopefully things will look up once I start my new school tomorrow."_

…

…

…

"Here's your transcript back, a school map, and your new schedule, Mr. Uchiha. Do you need any help finding your classes?" The principle asked me.

"No thank you, ma'am. I can take it from here." I faked smiled at the older woman before exiting her office. Using the map got me to my class in no time.

…

…

…

"Ok now, settle down. We have a new student today. Please welcome Sasuke Uchiha, class." My English teacher, Iruka Umino, smiled when I walked into the class room.

"Hello everyone. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Please to meet you." I lied.

I got a headache when my ears picked up the sound of girls squealing and huffing boys. I heard every giggle, insult, and whisper that spread throughout the classroom. I hated it, but they weren't the reason I was here so they didn't matter.

"Ok Sasuke, you can sit in the back, next to Sakura Haruno." I nodded to my new teacher before taking my seat.

"Um… Hi… Sasuke." A timid voice next to me said. I turned my head to see that Sakura girl blushing at me. I slightly lifted my head in acknowledgement before returning to my book. "I know you don't know me, but I would like to get to know you."

"No thanks. I'm not really interested in getting to know people." I responded without looking at the pink haired girl with white cat appendages.

"Oh really? Because I was thinking that we could become really good friends." She smiled with that same blush on her face.

"I don't want any friends."

"But everyone needs friends."

I felt my hands grip the book with an iron grip before I turned and glared at her. "There is only one person who deserves my friendship, and that isn't you." I sneered before returning to my book. She didn't speak to me for the rest of the class period.

…

…

…

The final bell rang, signaling for me to leave. Once we bowed, I exited the building before anyone else had the chance to try and talk to me.

"_The only thing that changed is that these people aren't rich and Naruto isn't here to make things better." _The walk home was surprisingly quiet. There were barely any cars on the road._ "That's weird. What's with all the quiet?"_ I stopped in mid-stride when I felt a chill run down my spine. I turned around to see a brunette woman with white feline appendages.

"_**Hello Sasuke Uchiha… The name's TenTen, but you can call me your abductor." **_My eyes widen when fear ran through my blood. I could sense the power this one possessed. It's faint, but I can defiantly sense it. _**"Are you scared? You should be."**_ She growled before launching herself at me. My legs were glued to the ground with fear. I couldn't move. I saw her coming, but before she could get her claws in me, something knocked her down. My attention was captured by a figure wearing a black cloak with an all black attire. Even though I couldn't see, I could sense that this figure was tense. TenTen moaned in pain as she picked herself off the ground. _**"You? What are you doing here~"**_ Before she could finish her sentence, the figure grabbed TenTen by her neck, effectively cutting off her oxygen.

I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know either of these people. So why was this mysterious figure protecting me from TenTen, who's trying to abducting me? The figure stood there for a good minute with TenTen in his grip before pulling her to its face. _**"Tell your Boss to leave Sasuke alone. If you bastards want to pick a fight, then do it with me not him. Now… get the fuck out of here before I send you back in a body bag." **_The cloaked man didn't give TenTen time to speak before throwing her body into the nearest wall.

I gasped when I finally heard the sound of TenTen's body hitting the wall. I thought the man had killed her, but when she struggled to get to her feet, I knew she was still alive. _**"You've won this fight, but next time… Sasuke will be ours. You can count on that."**_

"_**It's a thousand years too early to be talking smack. Don't you think, TenTen."**_ The mysterious man smirked as we watched TenTen leave with a huff.

It was quiet between the two of us. I turned to see that the figure started walking with his cloak flowing in the breeze. "Wait!" I called, causing the man to stop but not turn around. "Thank you for saving me." He nodded before disappearing in a flash.

"_Who was that guy? And what in the hell is going on?"_

…

…

…

When I got home, I had barely missed a flower vase being thrown at my head.

"_**You must think you're slick, dontcha? Changing schools without my permission or my knowledge. I bet you couldn't handle that school anyway. What was it Sasuke? Was it too hard for the little baby?"**_

"…" I didn't respond to her. I could tell that she was drunk off her ass, but even if she wasn't I could sense that this conversation was coming sooner or later.

"_**Ain't got nothing to say? What, you too good to speak to me now? Just who the hell do you think you are?"**_ She slurred.

"…"

"_**You know what… I don't even care anymore." **_She huffed before sitting in a chair and lighting another cigarette. _**"I don't even have the strength or the energy to waste on an untalented piece of shit, like you, tonight. But don't worry. You'll do something that will make me want to beat the fuck out of you soon enough. You always do."**_

"…"

I didn't say anything as I walked into my room and shut the door. There were too many important things I have to think about, besides that old bat, for me to care about what she has to say to me. My head was hurting like hell, so I decided to take a shower to calm my nerves. When I got out, I saw that my phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Yo Sasuke, ma man. What's up?"_ Naruto asked from the other line.

"Nothing man. Just got in."

"_Where the hell you been at?"_

"You know, out and about." I didn't fully lie.

"_Tsk. Knowing you, you were probably taking one of your "Clear My Mind" walks."_

"You could say that?"

"_What happened? You missed me too much?"_ He teased.

"You did keep me entertained. Like a circus monkey." I laughed.

"_Oh hardy har har. You made a funny."_ We both lightly laughed for a little bit. _"But on some real shit. How was your first day at your new school?"_

"How was my first day?" I bit my lip. This was the first time I would've lied to Naruto in the past year. But I couldn't let him know until I knew what the hell was going on. "… Boring…"

**Author's Note:**

**Poll Info:**

**First Poll:**

Recently, I've come to the realization that I've become obsessed with NaruSasu or Naruto all together. All of my new ideas have been for Naruto. So to kind of give myself more of a variety, I've opened this poll to ask for your opinion. I have five one-shots for the choices on the poll, obviously, ready to be typed, like I've mentioned above. I just wanted to hear from you guys first. I feel like, as an author, I wanted to get more involved with my fans/readers/reviewers. Call me sensitive. Anyway, the rules for this poll are: You have until June 20th, 2011 to decide the winner for the top two one-shots. You can choose up to two choices. Now, if you pay attention, there will be an 'Other' choice for you to pick. This button is for people who don't like any of the other choices and want to see me post a one-shot for another anime/manga/game/cartoon. Now the rule for that choice is, if you choose that choice, then you must provide me with the name of the anime/manga/game/cartoon and an idea for it. I'll have it ready and maybe add it onto the list of choices. Another rule is that, if you decide to choice the 'Other' choice, then you must make sure that I am familiar with said anime/manga/game/cartoon. But that shouldn't be too much of a problem since all I do is watch/read/breathe that stuff. Lol. Anyway, happy voting and remember… I WANNA HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!

**Second Poll:**

In this poll I just wanted to see which couple(s) you guys found the best out of all the stories I've written. Don't worry about some of the choices. I have one-shots ready to be posted when the time is right. I will also add more couples. You can chose up to 10 couples. Also don't worry about the poll closing anytime soon. On June 21st, 2012 I will be closing the poll. Happy voting. But, since I can only put one poll at a time, this poll will be posted on June 21st, 2011.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings for ****This Story****: **Mentions/hints of rape. Murder. Violence. Cussing. Angst. Yaoi. Abuse. If I forgot anything it'll be mentioned in future chapters.

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Abuse. Cussing. Violence. Sasuke's mom, Mikoto Uchiha, is _very _OOC (it's important to the story). Sasuke making Sakura cry.

**Author's Notes: **I am so sorry for not updating this for almost two months. I know a lot of you are wondering if I was ever going to finish this. Well you don't have to worry. I didn't just sit on my ass and update/ finish my other stories, I've been doing some rearranging and organizing. My life became a little hectic which in turn messed up my updating. But no need to worry anymore. I've done some readjusting and everything should go smoothly from now own. I will direct my attention solely on the four in-progress stories I have so far without starting a new one. I've learned my lesson. So here's the plan. During the weekdays I will be updating "Let's Only Try It Once", "My Missing Love", and "My Fighter, My Lover, My Life". The weekends will be dedicated to my "Secret Kingdom Hearts" story. Now that I'm back on track, I'll be able to finally update like I want to. So thanks to everyone who's been patient with me. I won't disappoint you any further.

Oh and for anyone who's interested, I have a brand new poll on my profile asking which couples you guys liked from any of my older, current, or upcoming stories. The winner will have either an entire story, or one-shot dedicated to them. The poll will be closing July 31st, 2012. Have fun voting. Oh and if you're also curious as to who won my last poll it was InuYasha and Final Fantasy XIII (13). For any more information on the two winners please visit my profile to find the stories. And thanks again for voting.

**For Anyone Who Cares:** Some might see that this is a little similar to the yaoi anime 'Loveless', that's only because I was inspired by it. Now don't worry, this won't be like my 'After High School Adventures' story. There will be some similarities between the two, but not a lot. I did borrow the ears and tails, but that's only because I love nekos ^^. They're awesomely adorable. But, in case you didn't notice, I did change their meeting so that they'll match my ideas for this story. Oh and by the way… they don't use magic like in 'Loveless'. When people fight, they fight with their bare hands or weapons. As the story progresses you'll see the differences between this and 'Loveless'.

**On with the show!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Iruka's P.O.V.**

This morning wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst. Yesterday, the principal gave me Sasuke Uchiha's file on his past. When I started reading it, I was excited about having such a smart person in my class. I may be the nicest teacher at this school, but even I have to admit that some of my students aren't that bright. I actually worry about them sometimes. But when I read Sasuke's file hope filled my chest. It felt good knowing that I can finally have one student I didn't have to worry about. Or at least I thought before reading more of this file.

There were about ten different papers in his folder. Each was different in their own way, but they also had one thing in common… child abuse. Each one said that there was someone who made a complaint, but each time it was investigated it was also dismissed. The sides of Sasuke's folder were wrinkled from where I gripped it too hard. As a teacher, there is nothing I hate more than dismissed child abuse. When I first saw Sasuke enter my classroom, I could tell that there was something wrong with him. He looked lost and hurt, mentally and physically. I've never met his mother, but I could tell that I already didn't like her.

"This is ludicrous." I groaned as I ran my hands over my face. I could also feel my ears and tail twitch with annoyance.

"What's wrong, Iruka?" Kakashi asked me. He stood about 5"10 with an eye patch, a turtleneck over his mouth, folders in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other.

"I just finished reading my new student's, Sasuke Uchiha, folder. Do you know that he has ten dismissed cases on child abuse in his folder?"

"Who's a victim of child abuse?" Kakashi and I turned our heads to see Asuma walking into the Teacher's Lounge.

"Remember when I told you that Principal John assigned a new kid to my room? Sasuke Uchiha? Well I just finished reading his folder and found that he has at least ten dismissed cases of child abuse since he was seven. This just doesn't seem to add up." I sighed.

Asuma and Kakashi were huddled together while they read and re-read Sasuke's file. "Well Iruka… I don't know what else to say except to stay out of it." Asuma sighed as he handed me the folder back.

"Stay out if it? How can I stay out of it when one of my students is obviously in some serious trouble. Isn't it our jobs to protect these kids from whatever we can?" I didn't mean to take my anger out on them, but I was just so damn frustrated.

"That maybe true, but it's also our job to not cause a trouble in avoidable situations." Kakashi said before sliding his turtleneck down to take a swing of his coffee.

"So you're saying I should look the other way and forget about Sasuke?"

"I _**think**_ what Kakashi is trying to say, Iruka, is that he thinks you should be concerned, but at the same time don't lose your job over something that isn't worth it." Asuma tried to interpret.

"Not worth it? How is child abuse not worth it?" I yelled, not caring who heard.

"Of course it's worth it. What I was saying was that if people want to sweep stuff like this under the rug and look the other way, then you should too. Trust me, in this situation you would be doing Sasuke more harm than good." Kakashi said with his hand on my shoulder.

I calmed down when I thought about what he had said. It was true. If Sasuke had at least ten cases of dismissed child abuse against him, then what good would it do if I fought a losing battle? Especially if the person I'm fighting for isn't even on my side.

"Thanks Kakashi." I said while placing my hand on top of his. "But please tell me… What am I supposed to do?"

"Watch his from a far. Let him know that you're there for him, but don't overbear him. If you push too hard than he'll leave and you won't get another chance. Take it one step at a time." Asuma advised.

"I haven't met Sasuke before, but I can tell that he's special for you to be this concerned about him. Just take it one step at a time, ok?" Kakashi gave a small smile through his turtleneck before kissing my forehead.

His tail had wrapped around mine in a comforting way. I sighed in defeat after watching my coworkers leave. When I first started working here, Kakashi was very flirtatious with me, but after getting used to it, I know now know that he means no harm by it. He's not as direct as he used to be, but I do like the little things that he does. Every since I was a child, I always knew that I was a lot more sensitive than the rest of the boys, still am, but it's nice having someone to comfort me in that way… even if Kakashi and I aren't together. The sound of the late bell ringing brought me out of my train of thought.

"_Asuma and Kakashi said to watch Sasuke from a far and let him know that I was here but not be to overbearing. Ok. I think I know what to do."_

With a new determined mind I gathered my papers and coffee before heading to my class.

…

…

…

Inside of the classroom, the kids were talking to each other as if they didn't have a care in the world. But my attention was focused on Sasuke. He looked as if he was lost in thought, but completely aware of Sakura trying to talk to him. I could clearly see the annoyance in his expression as he turned to an animated Sakura.

"_That poor girl sometimes doesn't know how to take a hint."_

Right before Sasuke was about to say something back to the girl, I called out to him. "Sasuke. Can you step outside for a minute, please?" He shrugged his shoulders before gracefully getting up and walking over to me. When we left the classroom, I shut the door and walked a few steps away from it so that some of those nosey children wouldn't hear but could hear them. "I finished reading your file today." I calmly said. I mentally flinched when I saw his eyes widen and his muscles tense. I continued speaking before his had a chance to speak. "I won't say anything and I know you're tired of hearing this, but I'm obligated to ask… "Is there anything going on at home?"

His eyes moved to look at the ground nervously. "No Iruka-sensei… There's nothing going on."

"You're lying." I said, causing him to turn toward me with worried eyes. "Don't worry. You're secrets safe with me. I will tell you this though. When I first read it, I wanted to report it because I didn't think that it was right, but after thinking it over and having some sense talked into me, I decided against it. I figured that I would be doing more harm than good if I fight this. I bet I would be hurting you even more especially considering that you're not even going to back me up if I were to fight it, right?" He slowly nodded. "I thought so." I sighed in defeat before pushing off the wall to stand in front of him. "Listen Sasuke… I won't report it and I won't fight it because I don't want you to hate me. But I want you to know that I will be looking out for you from afar. I won't tell you that I want you to talk to me, because you're smart enough to know that, but I do want you to realize that no matter what… I'll be here when you need me. Is that fine with you?"

I watched as he shifted his weight to his right foot, probably weighting his options at the same time, before finally looking me in the eyes. "That's fine. But just know that I may not always be able to talk to you."

"That's fine. As long as you talk to me at some point."

We both nodded our heads before I watched him walk into the classroom. The conversation with my new student went better than I expected. I didn't think that Sasuke would take to me so quickly. At least now we have an understanding of one another. A smile tugged at my lips before I walked into the classroom. I think that that conversation made him feel better. It did for me.

"_Kakashi was right… He always is."_

…

…

…

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

That conversation with Iruka touched me a little bit. Usually when teachers read my file and find those child abuse papers, they would immediately _**try**_ to help me out or _**try**_ to be my friend. At first I was grateful, but when I realized that it was only hurting me in the end I wished that they would just leave me alone. I didn't want them to be my friends. I didn't want their help. I just wanted to be left alone. But they didn't seem to understand that. That was the reason I had to move from school to school so often. My mother didn't want the teachers confronting or talking about her. The only reason I was able to stay at the last school with Naruto was because the teacher who fought so hard against the child abuse cases was fired and all the other teachers left us alone. But the minute one of the new teachers mailed my mom about the cases, I immediately removed myself from that school and transferred here without her permission. I was just glad she didn't beat me for it last night.

The first thing I was afraid of when I first came to this school was that I had to deal with all new teachers trying to 'save' me from my mother. I didn't want to leave. I'm tired of moving because of my mother's self-consciousness and paranoia. This was the first school I changed on my own. I was the one who intercepted the letter from the new teacher and managed to shred it before my mom had a chance to read it. Now, because of my mother, I had to leave Naruto behind and become lonely again. Damn those teachers. Damn my mother. They can all kiss my ass before burning in hell, except Iruka. He's the only teacher that says that he won't interfere. I'm not the one to trust everyone right away, like Naruto, but I could tell that this Iruka character was a man of his word. Maybe I will talk to him one of these days.

I looked over to my right and saw that Sakura was trying to write me a note while Iruka-sensei was teaching. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes._"Won't she understand. I don't __**want**__ her as my friend. I only need Naruto. No one else."_ Naruto…

As I turned my head to look out of the window my thought went to the smiling idiot who holds my affection. Not a day goes by where I wish Naruto was here with me. He was the only person I met who learned to save me from me and not from my mother. When things get too hard, all I have to do is think of the dobe in order to feel like I can take on the world. I still laugh at the first day I met him two years ago. He showed up the same day I did and from the minute we saw each other… we disliked the other. I disliked him because he was a dobe, too annoying, and that he had the same classes as me. He says that he didn't like me because I was a teme, a prick, and had the same classes as him. But, no matter what, we fought about, we would go out of our way to try and torment the other. After a month of knowing him, I started to notice him following me whenever I went. When I confronted him about it, he said that he wasn't following me, but that I just happened to be going the way he was. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity before telling him to stay away from me. Ironically, the next day, I was thankful for him following me. He saved my life.

I was standing on the roof top, minding my own business, when some of those snooty kids came to bother me. They never liked me. It wasn't like I cared anyway. They decided that they wanted to mess with me. There were five, but I still fought. I got beat up. One of the three of the kids held me down while the other two started beating me up. Naruto came to my rescue. I still remember what he said after beating up the first two. _**"If anyone is going to kick that teme's ass, it's going to be me!"**_ We took on the remaining three guys before one of them picked me up and threw me over to the fence. The fence came loose and I rolled over the side. I managed to grab the side of side of the building, trying not to fall to my death. Naruto called my name, but I was too busy debating if I should just end my life here and now. Right when I was about to let go, Naruto caught my wrist. I told him to let me go. I also remember his words then too. _**"If you want to die, do it on your own time. But I won't let you die here because I refuse to allow your death to rest on my conscious. Besides… who else am I going to pick on after you're gone. You can thank me for saving your ass later."**_ At first glance, his words seemed selfish, but after thinking about it I later realized that he didn't mean it that way. He wanted me to live. He wanted to keep me around. He was the first one. I didn't want to admit it then, but it felt good knowing that someone out there cared about me. Ever since that day, our banter back and forth ended and we started to become friends. He was everything I needed. He was there for me no matter what. If I needed him, he was there in a blink of an eye. That was one of the reasons I developed a crush on the moron.

"_I wonder what Naruto would say if he knew how I felt about him?"_

…

…

…

School ended, thanking a certain higher being that I didn't have homework tonight. I just wanted to go home and rest. I don't know why, but I became mentally drained all of a sudden. Next to me, that Sakura chick was walking next to me. She's so annoying. She's the stereotypic fangirl. I've only been at this school for two days and she's already trying to date me, along most of the female population. Sakura has been the most annoying and most persistent girl of them all. I fuckin hate her already. She was working my last nerve.

"So what do you think Sasuke-kun? How about it? We can go to this restaurant and have dinner and~"

"**SHUT UP!" **I snapped. She's been talking non-stop ever since I met her. Doesn't she have an off button somewhere? **"SHUT THE HELL UP! DAMN YOU'RE SO FUCKING ANNOYING! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM! **_**SO LISTEN AND LISTEN WELL! I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND! I WANT ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! I DESPISE YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU ARE! SO WHY DON'T YOU GO STICK YOUR HEAD IN A TOILET AND DROWN YOURSELF! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WANT YOU TALKING TO ME! SO STAY… THE FUCK… OUT OF… MY… LIFE!"**_

I was huffing and puffing by time I was finished with her. I didn't care that there were student around us. I didn't care that people stopped everything they were doing just to look at me. I just scoffed and walked away. Not caring that I made the pink haired girl cry. All I cared about was getting home and trying to avoid my mother.

…

…

…

The walk home seemed a lot longer than I remember. I felt faint. I don't know what was wrong with me. I don't know why I felt this way. It's probably because I didn't get enough sleep last night. That mysterious man from last night has been on my mind as much as Naruto. There was something about him that just bugged me. It felt like I had known the guy forever, but at the same time he was a complete stranger. I wonder what he could mean.

"_**You are Sasuke Uchiha, no?"**_ I turned my head to see man with spiky brunette hair, ears, tail and black sunglasses leaning against a wall. Something about this stranger didn't sit right with me. He kind of had the same aura as TenTen, but his was completely different. I took a shaky step back from him. Not really feeling in the mood to deal with another strange person who knows my name. Becoming annoyed with my lack of answer, the brunette sighed before pushing off the wall. _**"Are you Sasuke Uchiha, or not?"**_

"So what if I am. Who wants to know?"

"_**Judging from your answer, I'm assuming that you are him. Which means I have to take you into custody."**_

For every step he took, I took three backwards. "Why is that?"

He didn't answer me. I just kept backing up until I saw that he disappeared. _"Where did he go?"_ I didn't have time to think before hitting something hard. My body tensed at the warm contact on my back. I turned my head and jumped back when I saw the brunette behind me.

"_**It's time for you to come with me."**_ He grabbed my neck.

I gasped for air when I felt his vice grip tighten around my neck, successfully restricting my airwaves. I tried to remove his hands, but his grip was too tight. I fought to stay awake, but I was losing the battle. Maybe this was the sweet release Naruto wouldn't let me have two years ago. My only regret… I never got to tell Naruto goodbye or how I felt. It makes me wonder… would've things been different had I said something?

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Once Sasuke stopped resisting, Shino loosened his grip around the now redden neck before holding the raven in the bridal position. "Sorry Sasuke." The man whispered.

"_**What do you think you're doing, Shino?"**_ A calm voice asked.

Upon hearing the voice, Shino turned around to see a hooded figure. The black cape almost made him look like a shadow in the setting sun. "I am here fulfilling my mission." The brunette answered coolly.

"What mission?" The hooded figure asked.

"You are no longer one of us…" Shino replied, but the anger he was sensing caused him to give in.

"But if you must know… Our mission is to kidnap Sasuke Uchiha and bring him back to Headquarters so that we can use him as bait."

"Bait for what?"

"Now that I can't tell you."

"_**You I'll just figure it out. So why not save yourself the headache?" **_The shadow hissed.

"You were and still are a good friend of mine… Don't make me have to kill you." Shino said in a monotone voice.

"_**As if you could. Just had Sasuke over and there won't be any trouble. You're still are my friend Shino. Please don't make me fight you. It was bad enough I was forced to fight TenTen. Please don't make me do the same to you."**_ The figure pleaded. Shino didn't say a word, but the shadow could tell how this was going to end. _**"Fine… Have it your way."**_

Shino didn't have time to blink before the hooded figure disappeared and reappeared behind the pair. The shadow used the side of his fists to stab Shino's sides with little needles. It was enough to cause his friend pain and release Sasuke, but not lethal. Shino had been his friend for a long time. He couldn't kill him. It hurt the shadow man when he stabbed his friend.

Once Shino let Sasuke go, the hooded figure took the limp teen into his arms. _**"Don't move so much. You might nick something."**_ And with that, the shadow took off running, completely aware that Shino had removed the needles before chasing after them.

…

…

…

When the shadow finally stopped running, he was five blocks away from Sasuke's house. _"Almost there."_

"_**Did you think that you could escape me that quickly?" **_Shino glared through his glasses.

"Of course not. I just wanted to by me some time. My first priority is to get Sasuke home safely." Replied the shadow a she tightened his grip on Sasuke.

"_**Well it looks like it was all in vain."**_ Shino said as he slammed his hands on the ground.

The figure was tense as he tried to locate where Shino's attack was coming from. Suddenly, a volcano of insects erupted from the ground and blew Naruto and Sasuke back. Sasuke's body landed a couple of feet away from his savior, but he knew that the raven wasn't in immediate danger. Grunting, the shadow lifted himself up and prepared to fight. He pulled two swords from his hips. Shino's bugs came at him. The shadow dodged before running toward their master. He jumped into the air and prepared to strike, but a wall of insects appeared around Shino's body and protected him from his friend's assault.

Jumping back, the figure growled in frustration. When more bugs came toward him, he connected his two swords at their hilts before spinning them around, slicing most of them in half.

"What the hell is going on?" Both opponents heard Sasuke groan as he sat up.

Too distracted by Sasuke, the figure was ambushed by more bugs. He tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them. The ones he missed made their way over to Sasuke and tried to carry him away. Realizing this, the shadow rushed over to the teen and sliced his way through the bugs while holding a very wide awake Sasuke to his broad chest.

After realizing that Sasuke was ok, the figure sat the boy on the ground behind him. _**"SHINO! THIS HAS TO STOP! PLEASE! LET'S NOT CONTINUE THIS!"**_ The figure pleaded.

"I'm sorry. But I am as loyal to my mission as you are to your priority. I must compete me duty." Shino said as he called all of his bugs back.

The two shared a silent conversation while a confused Sasuke tried to figure out was going on. Sasuke jumped when the two suddenly shouted while running toward each other. The cloak swished behind the strange as he ran. Shino's bugs surrounded his arms. Sasuke wondered how the brunette was going to use the insects as weapons. Sasuke could barely make out the hooded figure in the night sky as he jumped into the air. Sasuke watched him amazement as he sliced through Shino with a clean slice.

The figure had to hold back tears as hi friend fell to the floor, panting and holding both bleeding arms. "You win again. You always do. I shall retreat for tonight, but be warned… There will be more of us coming to kidnap Sasuke. If you're duty is to protect him, then you better be on your guard. You should remember how strong everyone is, right?" Shino panted out as his bugs started to surround him.

The hooded figure stopped in front of Sasuke with his head lowered. _**"I'm sorry I had to injure you my friend. Tell TenTen that I am sorry too. I will gladly take on all of you if it means that Sasuke will be safe. I may regret it, but my obligation is to Sasuke now. Not you guys."**_

"Good luck then." Shino nodded before finally disappearing.

Sasuke heard the figure sigh before turning away. _**"You live five blocks from here. Are you alright to walk home?"**_

The figure didn't wait for Sasuke to answer before he started walking away. "Wait!" Sasuke called yelled before he stood up and yanked the hood off of the person. Sasuke gasped when he saw that the hooded figure, his savior, was… was… "Naruto…?"

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Here Naruto stood before him. His blond spiked hair blowing softly in the breeze. His tan skin showing even in this black night. His black ears twitched at every noise. Sasuke moved to stand in front of his best friend. He was shocked that Naruto's beautiful blue eyes and expression were emotionless. Naruto was a whole head taller than Sasuke, so the shorter teen had to stand on his tip toes as he tried to reach for him. In one smooth motion, Naruto sweep Sasuke into him arms before speeding off to Sasuke's house.

…

…

…

When they got home, Naruto climbed in Sasuke's window and put him down on top of his bed. Sasuke was about to say something, but Naruto put a finger on his lips to silence him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke … Be a good boy till then." And before Sasuke could blink, Naruto was out of the room.

Sasuke was confused. He didn't know what happened. He just knew that things were about to change. "What the hell is going on, Naruto?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings for this Chapter: **Violence. Cussing. Lying. Light description of abuse and torture. References to 'Loveless'. Mean Sasuke. Light Abuse.

**Chapter 3:**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

The sun was shining brightly this morning as I made my way to school. My mother was sound asleep, so I was able to get out of the house without any problems. I felt tired. Yesterday's events took a lot out of me. Everything confused me. TenTen and Shino attacking me, the fights, and Naruto being my hooded savior and his involvement with the two who tried to abduct me. All of these confused the fuck out of me and gave me the biggest headache of my life. Nothing made sense anymore. I thought Naruto made my life simpler, but he just tipped the scale to the confusing side.

"_Everything is giving me a massive headache. I need my head cleared. Maybe I'll take a walk around the park later."_

…

…

…

I walked into class. Everyone was talking. Sakura was talking to a girl with long pale blond hair and white feline appendages. I don't know her name and didn't care to. My onyx eyes caught her emerald green ones before I turned away and sat at my desk. I didn't have to look at her to know that her ears were pressed into her skull from the rejection I gave her yesterday. I didn't care. I told her before to leave me alone. She should learn to listen.

I heard the bell ringing, but didn't care to notice it was Wednesday. All I wanted to do was get through today, tomorrow, and Friday so that I can spend it alone and locked away in my room and away from the world.

"Ok class, settle down now. The bell has rung. It's time to start class. Take out your text books and turn to page~"

"Excuse me, Mr. Umino, but Principal John asked me to give you this." A pale woman with long black hair, pointed ears, and silky tail, and red eyes said with a smile as she gave him a piece of paper.

Iruka read over it quietly before sighing. "Is he with you now?"

"_Ok, now I'm interested. Who's this guy they're talking about?"_

"Yes. He's right here." The woman said as she gestured with her hand outside of the door.

"Fine. I'll be right out there." Iruka sighed before he moved toward the door. "You guys turn to page 14 and wait for me. When I get back we'll start reading 'Beowulf'." And with that he walked out of the room, using his brown, sleek tail to close the door behind him.

"What do you think is going on?" "I don't know, maybe one of Iruka-sensei's student's is in big trouble." "What if the principal needs to talk to Mr. Umino about keeping his job?" "I hope that he doesn't get fired. He's the only teacher I like." Different conversations between my fellow classmates continued on, but I was more interested in what was going on outside that door.

Suddenly, the door opened and Iruka stepped in. "Thanks Kurenai. I'll take it from here." He waited until the clicking of her heels disappeared down the hall before turning toward us. "Ok class. Looks like Principal John has blessed us with a new student. He will now introduce himself to you. I expect you guys to treat him with the same respect you give me." Iruka stepped aside and allowed the newcomer to enter.

My eyes widen while my jaw hit the desk when I saw who walked in. A boy with a mop of spiky blond hair, reaching the base of the owner's neck, sparkling blue eyes, perfect sun-kissed tan skin, a toothy grin, and black with blue highlighted ears and tail entered the classroom, making everyone stop in their tracks.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki… What's up."

Naruto wasn't the best looking guy in the world, but he was far from ugly. He was somewhere above average. Even before I knew that I had a crush on the idiot, I couldn't deny that he was handsome. Despite being his best friend, I still refused to tell him that among other things.

"Hi Naruto!" The class said in unison.

"Alright Naruto, you can take a seat in front of Sasuke Uchiha. Inside of your desk you'll find a purple English book. Open it to page 14 and follow along. We're reading 'Beowulf'. Alright class, may I have… Ino read the first stanza for us please."

Ino stood up and began to read, but I was too interested in Naruto to care. "What are you doing here?" I whispered as I leaned over my desk.

"Trying to learn, unlike you." He smirked while leaning back towards me..

"You know what I mean. Why are you here with me? Why have you been protecting me from TenTen and Shino. What's your involvement with everything strange that's been happening lately? _**I want answers**_."

"Damn you're bossy. But then again you wouldn't be you if you weren't." He smirked while I glared harder at him. He turned away from me with a heavy sigh. "Fine. Meet me on the roof and I'll explain what I can to you." His voice held a serious tone.

Whenever he used that he meant business. "Fine. We'll meet on the room at lunch."

"Sasuke. Can you please read the fifth stanza for us?"

I stood up and started to read.

…

…

…

We made our way to the roof without being noticed. When we got there, Naruto moved to lean against the fence. "This takes me back. You know, to the day where I saved your ass from falling off of our old school building. Do you still have that fear of heights?" He smirked.

"This isn't the time, Naruto. Now tell me exactly what the hell is going on." I moved to lean against the fence with him.

Naruto sighed and ran his fingers over his face as he slide down the chained linked fence and sat on the floor. I moved to sit next to him. From his jester, I could tell that this might take a while.

"As you already know, TenTen and Shino have tried to kidnap you… It's because of whom you are: Itachi's little brother." My eyes widen at the mention of my late brother. I wanted to ask Naruto thousand of questions, but decided to stay quiet as he continued to explain. "The Akatsuki, the organization TenTen and Shino work for, wants to kidnap you so that they can lure Itachi out of hiding. After two years of being missing, they still believe that he's alive. They want their revenge on him for what they did to them, you just got caught in the middle. Sorry Sasuke, but it looks like you're the target of a powerful organization that Itachi pissed off."

I swallowed a large lump in my throat. "How many people are after me do you think?"

"I'm not going to lie to you… But there's a lot."

I turned away from him to stare at the ground under our feet. "What am I going to do?"

"_**YOU **_don't have to do anything. _**I'M**_ the one who has to protect your ass 24/7. All you have to do is make sure to run like hell if you come in contact with someone from the Akatsuki. They're too strong for you to even think about taking them own. Just leave the fighting and the duty of protecting you to me." He stood up and started to walk toward the door. "After all… I am the only one who knows how to fight them."

"How do you know how to fight them?" I asked.

He stopped in mid-step. _**"I used to be one of them."**_

…

…

…

School ended. Naruto and I walked away from the building, both deciding not to go home yet. We walked to the park in silence. Each of us in deep thought. I was thinking about what Naruto said. I don't know what Naruto was thinking about. Whatever it was… it was something deep.

"_**It's been a long time… Naruto Uzumaki."**_

We both turned our heads to see two figures with spiky brunette hair, white feline appendages, tanned skin and fangs. They looked like twins. "Who are they?" I asked.

"Kiba and Akamaru Inuzuka. They're twins. They used to be one of my best friends." Naruto explained with a hard glare.

"_**That hurts Naruto. I thought that we were still friends Naruto? Or did Itachi turn you into too much of an Uchiha whore to remember that we were?" **_Akamaru said in a pretend hurt voice.

"Yeah, Naruto. Since when did you become such a bitch?" Kiba smirked.

"_**Did I tell you to speak?"**_ Akamaru growled before kicking Kiba in his stomach.

Kiba crumbled to the floor while holding his stomach. "I'm sorry Master… I didn't mean to~"

"_**Silence!"**_ Akamaru commanded as he kicked Kiba again.

"Kiba! Are you alright?" Naruto yelled.

"_**He'll be fine."**_ Akamaru snapped when he turned to glare at Naruto. _**"Get up slave. You have work to do."**_

"Hn. When did you become so cruel?" Naruto asked with anger in his voice.

"_**When you and your 'Master' killed our brothers and sisters. Now, onto business. You know why we're here."**_ Naruto nodded. _**"Then hand the brat over and I'll think about allowing Kiba to let you live."**_

"_**Not on your life."**_ Naruto sneered as he pulled two swords out from the front of his pants. _**"Get behind me, Sasuke."**_

"_**Have it your way, Naruto! Kiba! Attack and bring Sasuke to me!"**_ Akamaru commanded.

Kiba nodded before rushing toward Naruto. Naruto was still as Kiba approached. When Kiba was about to strike with his claws, Naruto disappeared before reappearing behind Kiba. Using the hilt of his swords, Naruto hit Kiba in his spine and his thigh before throwing him into the ground.

"Why are you making Kiba fight? Why don't you join in too. I know you can fight too!" Naruto yelled before dodging a few of Kiba's punches.

"_**I don't feel like fighting. That's what I have Kiba for. He knows that I don't do my own fighting. He does it to protect his master from getting a scratch."**_

"_**Sounds pretty cowardly to me."**_ I glared with my clenched fists.

"_**Look who's talking. You're Naruto's new master right? Masters have the option to fight with their slaves. I chose not to. You're just too weak to fight. That's what makes you an easy target. I was going to wait until Kiba killed Naruto before taking you, but I don't like that smart comment so I think I'll just take you now. KIBA! BRING UCHIHA TO ME!"**_ Akamaru barked.

Kiba nodded before raising his leg and kicking Naruto in his jaw. Naruto grunted in pain. As he held his jaw, Kiba moved wrap his legs around his neck before throwing his to the ground. After putting some distance between them, Kiba started to run towards me. My brain said run, but my body was cooperating.

"_Come on! Move damnit!"_ I growled at myself, but my legs wouldn't move. I would've been shit out of luck if Naruto hadn't showed up when he did.

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of me with his body tensed and swords ready. When Kiba got close enough, Naruto crouched down before running his sword into Kiba's torso horizontally. I was surprised when I didn't see any blood appear. After that, Naruto used the hilt of one of his swords to hit Kiba in the jaw before moving behind the brunette and running his swords, horizontally, into his spin. Kiba's body fell to the ground with a thud and laid still besides the blond's feet. Naruto whipped a bead of sweat from his brow while panting.

"_**Kiba! What the hell do you think you're doing? This is NOT naptime! Get your lazy ass up and bring me the Uchiha!"**_

"…"

"_**KIBA! I KNOW YOU HEAR ME, BOY! GET UP!"**_

"…"

"_**KIBA!"**_

"…"

"_**Tsk. Useless."**_ Akamaru groaned as he turned his head to the side.

"What are you going to do now, Akamaru? Are _**you **_going to fight me?" Naruto asked with white knuckles from gripping his swords tightly.

"_**No. I think were done for the day. Besides, like I said before… I don't do my own work. That's what Kiba is for."**_ Naruto and I stiffened as Akamaru approached us. _**"Relax. I'm just going to get Kiba and leave."**_

Akamaru bent down and picked up Kiba bridal-style before moving past us. Naruto put his swords away before turned toward the retreating brunette. "Did your anger for me really turn you cruel?"

Akamaru stopped, but never turned to face us. _**"I'm not mad at you Naruto. Not anymore. At first, after you killed most of our 'brothers' and 'sisters, I wanted nothing except your head on silver platter. But after looking things over I've come to not blame you, but your 'Master'."**_ The brunette sighed before turning to face us. _**"I just wish you would have remorse for what you did."**_

"_**I do have remorse! Everyday! I've been having nightmares about that day! I couldn't defile HIM! You don't know what we slaves have to endure when we misbehave or when we disobey our masters. Why do you think Kiba never once talked back to you? It's not just because he loves you, but it's also because he doesn't want to feel the wrath of your name imprinted on his thigh! I had no choice! I've always dreamt of re-doing that day, but I can't ok! I just can't!"**_

The wind blew and rustled our hair. I just wish that it took the tension with it. After what seemed like forever, Akamaru sighed before turning his gaze to an unconscious Kiba in his arms. _**"You're right. I don't know what you slaves go through if you go against your masters. When Kiba wakes up I'll have to ask him."**_ The brunette leaned down to kiss the boy's temple before looking back at Naruto. _**"I can also see that you're sincere about what you've said. I forgive you. And no matter what, you're still our brother, Naruto. We wish you would come back home to us, but now I know why you can't. Just tell me… Was this order to protect Sasuke from HIM?"**_ Naruto didn't say or do anything. _**"So it is true. I just hope you know what you're doing."**_ Akamaru turned his back to us. _**"The others will not give up in their pursuit for Sasuke. I hope that you'll be ready."**_

"I will be." Naruto nodded.

Akamaru took five steps before disappearing out of our sights. Both Naruto and I released breaths we didn't even know we were holding. We didn't say anything and we didn't look at each other. The only thing I was really focused on was Naruto's choice of weapon. I took one of his swords from his hand in a swift movement.

"Hey teme! Give that back!" He tried to reach for it, but I pulled it out of his reach.

"What kind of swords are these away. I've never heard of swords that can't cut."

Naruto took the sword as I handed it back to him. "They're called Sakabato. Translation: they're reversed-edged swords. This kind of sword can't cut paper let alone kill."

"But I saw you cut Shino with it yesterday. How was that possible if you can't even cut paper with them?" I interrupted.

"If you had let me finish your question would've been answered." He sighed as he put his swords back into the front of his pants. "There's a reason why they call this type of sword a reversed blade sword. Usually the lethal part of the blade would be the wide part right? Well in this sword is the opposite. The wide part is dull and useless in cutting. But, if I turn it over, then I can use the other side to cut my opponent like any other sword." Naruto explained as he started to walk away.

I jogged to catch up with him. "But why would you use a sword like that against someone?"

"These blades are not really meant for killing, but they can. I use them because I don't wanna harm the Akatsuki members we have to face. They're not my real family, but they're the closest thing I have to a family, besides you."

I started to understand what Naruto was saying._ "I know that if Itachi and I had to fight in battle for real. I would use that type of sword too. I don't wanna hurt my aniki. Which reminds me…"_

"Naruto… What did Akamaru and you mean when you guys were talking about masters and slaves?"

Naruto's body went rigid as he stopped. I could tell I had hit a sore subject, but Naruto sighed before answering me anyway. "Far away from people's everyday lives is an organization called Akatsuki. They raise orphans to become either slaves or masters. Everyone has a partner, but most don't act on the master/slave relationship. The Akatsuki are the ones who train people in the art of being real masters or slaves. When our leaders dub us ready, they will pair a slave with a master. After that it is up to the master as to what happens to the slave. It is possible to have more than one, but it is frowned upon.

Once a master is given a slave, they must stake their claim on 'pets', but having their name placed somewhere on their slave's body. There are two ways to do this. A master and slave cane create a bond between each other, which will cause the master's name to appear magically on the slaves body. Or the master can carve their name into their slaves. That is the most common. Most masters are cruel and unforgiving. Trust me. There are masters out there that make Akamaru's harsh punishment today seem innocent. And because of this, a lot of slaves have to go through the painful process of having their master's name carved into them. But, no matter how that name gets put onto their slave, it still holds the same power and abilities over the slave.

Masters can do whatever they want to their slaves and the slaves have to follow without any objection. If a slave so much as thinks about defying their master, then the master and their name will punish the slave in an excruciating way. Most slaves are only meant to feel pain. Everyone is categorized from the moment they're born. My kind was always destined to be slaves, so you're lucky Sasuke. You hold the status of being a master. You're life is easy, despite what you think." Naruto's tone sounded sad. I wonder if I brought up some old memories that were meant to be locked away.

"Naruto… I remember you telling me about Itachi earlier… Did you know him?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. He was my master." He mumbled to himself, but I still caught it.

"How-how was he… as your master?"

Naruto's answer would either make or break me. "He was one of the kindest masters you could ever hope for. He fed me and kept me clothed." He smiled, but I could tell that it was fake.

"_He's lying."_

My eyes looked at his raven ears and tail. "Did you and Itachi…"

"Have sex? No. Why would you ask me that?" He asked with his head cocked to the side. I didn't say anything, but I knew that he knew what I was talking about based on his sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you… these are my real feline appendages. I've always had black and I will have them till the day I die, so stop questioning me about it." He huffed before stopping. I stopped too and saw where were. We were in front of my house. I was too busy staring at the building to almost miss Naruto leaving. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He waved with his back to me and his shoulders hunched before disappearing into the night.

"_Why is Naruto lying to me? What is he hiding? I'm supposed to be your best friend, right? Then why all the secrets?"_ I sighed in frustration and defeat before opening the iron gate in front of my house and shutting it behind me. The house was completely dark which meant two things. Mom was either passed out drunk or she was out at a bar _**getting **_drunk. Either way I was safe from her wrath for another night.

…

…

…

**Thanks everyone for voting, reading, and reviewing this. Your reviews brighten my day most of the time. I can't wait to hear from you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Violence. Cursing. The usual. Sasuke's mom abusing him.

**Chapter 4:**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Yo." Naruto smiled from his leaning position against my gate.

"What's up?"

"Chillin. Like a villain from Kamillion."

"From where?" I gave him a puzzled look as I looked my gate.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled before approaching me and giving me the once over.

I shoved my hand in his face to try and distract him from my blush. "What are you doing, doe?"

"Just making sure that the bitch hasn't harmed you again. Judging from the fact that you don't have any new injuries, I'm guessing she hasn't." He sighed in relief as he leaned against my gate.

"No. She's been passed out or out getting drunk to really do anything. I've been safe for a while now, but I wonder how long it's going to last." I sighed before looking at my watch. "Come on. We better get to school. Wouldn't want you to be late on your second day."

"Yeah. Right." He nervously scratched the back of his head with a grin before we started to walk to school.

…

…

…

At school, everything was fine. We talked, but not about any of the more recent events. We at on the roof during lunch and just talked. We talked about the average stuff. The same stuff we used to talk about before I learned of the Akatsuki, Itachi's deeds, slaves and masters, and Naruto's abilities. For once… things felt right. It felt like we were two normal teenage boys living everyday lives. It felt like we were back to the times I really enjoyed Naruto's company. To the times where we would tease each other and laugh like there's no tomorrow. These were the times that made me realized that I had feelings for my blond best friend.

After school was over, Naruto walked me home again. I stayed quiet while he rambled on about something. I wasn't really paying attention. I had other things on my mind.

"_I still had so many questions to ask about Itachi. I wonder if Naruto will answer them?"_

We reached my house. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." He smiled before turning to leave.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah." He turned to face me.

I bit my lip, almost too afraid to ask this question. "You said that Itachi was your master, right?" He nodded. "Is he alive?"

Naruto hesitated for a minute before answering, making sure to never look at me. "No. He… was murdered… two years ago. I wasn't there, so I don't know the whole story."

"Where were you?"

"He sent me out to get some groceries. When I came back… he was laying in a pool of his own blood. And that was that."

I looked at his face again and could tell that he was lying to me again. _"Why can't you just tell me the truth?"_ It hurt my heart to know that he was lying to me, but I'm sure he had his reasons. Naruto Uzumaki doesn't lie, unless it's for a good reason.

"Well, if that's the truth, then why don't you just tell the Akatsuki that?" I asked.

"They don't believe me."

"_And neither do I."_

"They think that I'm lying because I'm trying to hide Itachi from their wrath." He informed.

"It would only make sense. I mean, you are his slave. Why wouldn't you protect him?"Naruto didn't say anything. He didn't even turn to look at me. "I wanna find the people or person who murdered him."

"Huh?"

"Do you have corn stuck in your ears? I said I want to find the people or person who murdered my brother."

"_**You**_ wanna find Itachi's killer? Ha. That's like saying a butterfly want to take down a tiger." He laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glared at him with one hand on my hip.

"The only thing you need to concern yourself with is _**not **_getting kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

"Alright then, I order you to do it or me. I'm your new master now, right? Then I command you to find my brother's murderer(s)."

So I'm supposed to protect you while finding Itachi's murderer? Man Sasuke, you're making my job harder." He groaned.

"Well, let's start with the first question… Do you know who did it?"

Naruto just shook his head. "No. And I don't even know where to begin. Itachi made so many enemies that his death turned into a hunting game."

"What did he do to piss that many people off?" Naruto didn't answer. He just turned his back towards me and started walking. "Naruto~"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Was the last thing he side before disappearing from my sights.

"_I must've hit a nerve of some kind. Every time I mention Itachi, Naruto's body becomes tense and jumpy. Did they have a fight or something before my brother was killed? I know that it can't be because my brother mistreated Naruto. Itachi's not that kind of uncaring person, right?"_

I stepped into the house. It seemed emptied, but a crashing lamp next to my head let me know that it wasn't.

"_**You little piece of shit. You fuckin idiot."**_ I turned my head to see my mom panting from the kitchen doorway. Her long raven hair was tossed all over her and disheveled. Through her bangs, I could see the pure hatred and anger flashing in her eyes… it was, of course directed at me.

"_What the hell did I do now?"_

"Mom I~"

"_**SHUT THE FUCK UP **__**USURATONKACHI!"**_ My Mom yelled as she threw the phone at me. It made a dent in the wall before crashing onto my head. _**"I'm going to beat the shit out of you for what you did!"**_

"What did I~"

"_**I SAID SHUT UP!"**_ She yelled as she kicked me in my gut, hard. I grunted in pain as I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

I tried to breathe, but her small hands were cutting off my airways. She tightened her grip and held on until I was on the brink of passing out. When I was too weak to fight her back, she dragged me by my hair to the kitchen. It hurt like a bitch, but I was more concerned with trying to breathe to really focus on the pain of having my hair pulled.

When we reached the kitchen, she dropped me by the sink. The faint sound of water running could be heard, but I didn't trust my fading hearing to conform it. The next thing that happened surprised me. She picked me up by my head and put it in front of the sink. I looked down through my dazed gaze and saw that she had filled the sink with water. I hissed when she grabbed my hair again.

"_She's going to drown me."_

I turned my half lid eyes towards her with a pleading look. She only glared at me with a sneer on her lips. _**"Don't give me that. This is your rightful punishment. You shouldn't have done what you did."**_ She dunked my head into the water, I tried to hold my breath, but my body tried to save itself by trying to lift my head above the water. She was just too strong for me to handle in my weakened state. She lifted my head. _**"What's wrong? Can't breathe? Well that's the point, you dumbass." **_She shoved my head back into the water again and again. When she dunked my head the fifth time, I reached my hand into the sink and searched for the stopper. When I found it, I pulled it out and tossed it to the other side of the kitchen. _**"Ugh! You sneaky bastard!"**_ She hissed as she threw me to the middle of the kitchen. I tried to stand on shaky legs, but I was too weak and fell into a kneeling position. _**"You sicken me. Your father was right. I should've gotten rid of you when your father asked me to. But, I said no. I said that no matter what happens, I'll always love you. Hump. I wish I had the power to look into the future. Then I would've saw how much of a failure you are and gotten rid of you when I still had the chance. But don't worry. You're one mistake I'm going to correct, here and now."**_

My gaze was turned to the floor. I had to use my hands to hold my body up. It felt so heavy and I felt so tired. I wanted to fall down and let her kill me, but Naruto was the only thing stopping me. I screamed when I felt the knife she had drag across my cheek. With one of my hands, I reached out and gripped her wrist before taking the knife and chucking it to the other side of the room. I don't know where this strength came from, but it made it easier to stand.

"_**What's wrong Sasuke? I thought you would want to look like 'him'."**_ I gave her a weak confused look. _**"I see you don't know who I'm talking about, so I'll tell you. Your little blond friend. I saw you two today. You two looked so happy. He's cute. Do you like him? I hope not. It'll save you heartache when he rejects you because you're too much of a failure for anyone to like."**_ I felt enraged at what she said. How dare she. She started to laugh when she saw me clench my fists. _**"Awe are you getting mad? Good. Now you know how I felt when I sat there and listened to you two talk about Itachi. That blond bastard told you that he was murdered, right? Well he lied. I know Itachi is alive. You're the dumbass who believed him."**_

"Is that the reason you're punishing me?" I struggled to ask. The mysterious strength I had was starting to disappear.

"_**That and because you disrespected Itachi. You know, Sasuke. He was always my favorite. He was always smarter than you. Even when he was a baby. He started walking at nine months. You walked at nine in half months. I always knew that you were slow and stupid, but I ignored it, hoping that you would get smarter. What a disappointment you turned out to be."**_ She shook her head before pulling out a cigarette from her chest and lit it. _**"Now look what you did. I'm all tired out because of you. You're lucky I'm too tired to kill you. But I'm not too tired to do this."**_ I didn't have time to react when she backhanded me. Right when I was about to fall to the ground, her tail shot out and wrapped tightly around my neck. I gasped and clawed for air, but her tail wouldn't let up. My senses started to fade and my strength completely left me. My body hit the ground with a thud after her tail finally released me. _**"You're not dead. Clean this shit up when you wake up, Sasuke. That's the only smart thing you could do."**_ The last thing I heard was her cackling like a witch before shutting her door.

The tile felt cool against my skin. My bangs and skin were blooded, but I couldn't move. I just wanted to lay here and die. I knew that I'd miss Naruto, but maybe I could watch over him in the afterlife. That way I could still see Naruto and be safe from my mother. A smile graced my lips as I closed my eyes.

"_Yeah… That sounds… nice…"_

…

…

…

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

After I dropped Sasuke off at his house, I walked to the park. It was dark. I liked it that way. If it was dark, I had more of a chance to try and get my sanity back. I looked around and saw that one on was around. That means I can run as fast as I can without anyone seeing me. Smirking to myself, I kicked up my heels and started to run and blinding speed. When I run, I forget about everything that causes me pain. It's a habit I picked up while I was with Itachi. I hate lying to Sasuke, but it's for his own good. I couldn't let him know the truth about Itachi. It would crush him. It's my job to protect Sasuke. But it wasn't a part of my job to fall in love with the guy.

I remember when I first saw Sasuke. Pure hatred filled my blood. Sasuke looked too much like Itachi. Every time I saw the younger raven, I wanted to punch the shit out of him. The fact that he looked like Itachi's younger twin was what made my blood sizzle with rage. It was almost like seeing Itachi's ghost everywhere I went. The day I saved him, my blood was red hot. The boys picking on him pissed me off in more than one way. Them outnumbering Sasuke was one of the reasons, but the main reason was the fact that Sasuke was going to get hurt by someone other than me. After that day, things between Sasuke and I cooled down. Each day we spent together was another day Sasuke showed me that he was different from my raven haired master. And over the course of those two years… I fell hard for Sasuke. I wanted to tell him, but I'm too afraid. I may be a physically strong person, but I'm not mentally or emotionally strong, especially when it comes to Sasuke.

"_**You shouldn't be out here all by yourself, Naruto. You never know who could be lurking around or watching you."**_

I heard someone say. I slowed to a stop before gazing up at the two occupants in a nearby tree. Both had long hair that blew in the breeze. Both had white cat appendages. Both were cousins. One was named Neji. The other was his slave, Hinata. "I have nothing to fear from you two. So there's nothing I need to worry about." I smirked with one hand on my hip.

"_**You always did have a cocky attitude."**_ Smirked as they jumped off the branch.

"And if I recall correctly, you always had one too, Neji." I smirked.

"And you'd be correct sir." The brunette smiled.

"Hi Hinata-chan." I smiled and waved.

"Hello Naruto-kun." She smiled back.

"It's been too long, Naruto."

"You're right Neji, but I can tell that you're not here to reminisce. And the target you're looking for isn't with me as you can see." I stepped back, trying to get some distance between me and the couple.

"Then we have a problem. You know that the Akatsuki is after Sasuke. You also know that we've been sent on a mission to bring him to our headquarters. You know that we won't hurt him. You also know that we don't want to fight you."

"You are correct at saying that I know all of this, but…" I moved my hand to my hips to draw my swords. "It is against my orders to allow you to have him." I moved to crouch in my attack stance with a glare on my face.

"Naruto-kun please. We don't wanna fight you. I know that Itachi is your master and I know that he ordered you to keep Sasuke safe, but Itachi is a bad man. You know just as well as I do that he needs to be killed. This isn't just about revenge. It's also about stopping an evil man. You of all people should know about Itachi's evil side. So please, just give us Sasuke. Once we're done, we'll give him right back to you and we'll leave you alone. Please Naruto-kun. Please." Hinata pleaded with tears in her eyes. She has always been a delicate flower. Someone like her should never have to fight, let alone be a slave.

"I sorry Hinata… but I can't go against Itachi. It doesn't matter what I think. An order is an order and as a slave you know that we can't go against an order, no matter how old." My glare and tense muscles harden.

"Leave it alone Hinata. Naruto is as stubborn as a mule. Once his mind is set on something there's no changing." Neji sighed with his hand on Hinata's quaking shoulder. "I can see that you refuse to give us the information we require, so we'll just beat it out of you. Go get him Hinata."

"Right." She moved to get in her attacking stance. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but this is how things have to be."

She ran towards me with her hands glowing with her hands glowing bright blue. This was Neji's and her famous Gentle Fist, which isn't so gentle. Right when she was about to hit me, I sidestepped her and hit her in her side with the hilt on my sword. I have a thing about hitting girls like Hinata, but I didn't have a choice. She turned around, swinging her fist backwards and caught me in my left cheek before kneeing me in my gut and kicking me in my head, sending me flying backwards and rolling onto the ground. When I finally stopped rolling, I moved to kneel and used the back of my hand to whip the blood from my mouth. The only thing that stops me from fighting Hinata back is her personality.

"What's wrong Naruto? I would've thought that your time with Itachi would've made you stronger. I guess I was wrong. I never would've guessed that the almighty Naruto Uzumaki would allow a sweet girl like Hinata to kick your ass." Neji chuckled.

"It's that same reason as to why I _**can't **_fight her. You know that I can't fight a girl like Hinata, no matter how tough she is, you manipulative prick." I grunted as I stood up.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Level the playing field, Neji. Fight me and leave Hinata out of this. Let her be your healer."

"Fine. Hinata, we're switching places. Stay out of the way." Neji commanded. Hinata nodded before they switched places. "You know Naruto, you have to get over not having the ability to fight Hinata's type of girl."

"I know, but Hinata's a friend. Even though we're enemies right now, I could never harm her. The same goes for you guys." I said.

We took up or stances before charging at each other. When we got close enough, I moved to swing both my swords, but missed when he jumped up and came down on my back. I bent my legs forward and grabbed one of his legs before throwing him off of me. He landed on the ground with a thud. I jumped up before grabbing his tail and swinging him around by it. I sent him flying, but he managed to stop himself and run towards me again with blue hands. He was going to use his Gentle Fist against me, but I was ready. When he was about to touch me with his hands, I ducked and swept my feet under his. He grunted as he fell to the floor. I moved to stab my swords, but missed when he rolled out of the way. While I was trying to pull them out, Neji shot his chakra needles at me. They froze me in place, I struggled against their hold. I was panicking the closer he got.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms." Neji said before his started hitting me on my body.

It became hard to breathe. By time he got to his fifty-fifth hit, I was able to free my right leg and my left arm. I cocked my fist back and punched him square in his jaw. He went flying, giving me time to get one of my swords out. When he approached me, I used my sword to dodge each attack before running it in his direction. I was able to nick his cheek before stabbing him in his side and raising my leg out kick him in his face. He hit the ground again, giving another chance to pull out my other sword. He took my sword out of his bleeding side and came at me again. I used my sword to deflect each of his attacks before using my foot to knock him on his feet. I brought my sword down in a swing motion and made a nice slice along his chest. His screams made me want to cry, but I held them back.

"Neji!" Hinata cried.

The brunette grunted as he got up. He squared me up. I watched as he cocked his fist back and connected it with my left cheek. Next, he took the hand that had my sword in it and bent my wrist back. I bit my lip to stop the scream. Neji tsked before adding chakra to his fingers and jabbing my shoulder and thigh, where my leg connects to my body. He removed the chakra needles. Both of our bodies fell to the floor next to each other. This battle was over…

"Are you two ok?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah… I'm we're fine…" Neji sighed.

"I lost…" I panted.

"You didn't lose." Neji grunted as he forced his body to stand up.

"What are you talking about? You kicked my ass." I side after turning my head to the side.

"No. This was a draw. I may have damaged you physically, but you made me unable to continue. The way I see it… this match was a draw." I could see the smile on his face, which caused me to smile too.

"You've gotten stronger." I smiled as he helped me up. He moved to get comfortable so that he could carry his and my weight.

"We all have, which means you'll have your work cut out for you. But, I think you'll be able to handle yourself nicely."

"I've got your swords."

"Thank you Hinata." I smiled at her. "So what are you guys going to do now?"

"We're going to take you home first and then we're going back to headquarters." Neji informed.

"If you're chakra is depleted like that, then you won't make it back. You'll pass out before you could even get half way there, leaving Hinata all alone and at the mercy of whoever. No. You guys can stay at my house until you're all healed up." I offered.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. And as payment for allowing us to stay, I'll heal you both when we get there." Hinata smiled.

"That sounds fair."

"Alright Naruto… Which way are we walking?" Neji asked me.

"Go South for about fifteen minutes and then turn right, it's the fifth apartment on your right."

They both nodded before walking in the direction I told them to. While we walked, the words Neji said stuck and bothered me. _"If the whole organization has really gotten stronger, then Sasuke and I might be in a world of trouble. Great. Just what I need."_ While mulling over my next strategy… I started to feel really sleepy. After that… everything turned black and peaceful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Murder, violence, minor character death.

**Chapter 5:**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

When I woke up from my beating last night, I realized that I only had twenty minutes to get to class. I shot up and headed for the bathroom. After quickly dressing my wounds, I brushed my teeth and cleaned my hair and ears from any leftover blood before dressing and running out the door, not caring about the blood that still covered the floor in the kitchen.

I was surprised that I didn't see Naruto waiting for me, but didn't have time to figure it out. I had five minutes to get be in my classroom before the final bell rung. Today was the last day I felt like getting a detention for being less. I already knew that I was going to get beat for leaving that pool of blood on the floor. If my mom finds out that I got a detention for being late, then she'll really kill me.

"_Today would be a good day to die. It's a Friday and I've had a long week. Maybe I can convince her to kill me tomorrow? That way I can still have time to say good-bye to Naruto and Iruka-sensei."_ I thought as I ran inside the building and sprinting to my classroom.

The clock above me told me that I have one minute to get to class. I've never run this fast in my life. I mentally cheered when I stepped inside of the classroom and closed the door. Relief washed over me as I slowly slid down the door.

****

"_Just made it."_ I lightly smiled to myself before falling backwards when the door opened.

I grunted before looking up and facing my smiling teacher. "Glad to see that you could make it on time, Sasuke."

I quickly straightened up before nodding and heading to my seat. When I finally calmed my racing heart, I noticed that Naruto still wasn't here.

"_Maybe he's just late?"_

Iruka-sensei did a roll call. Still no Naruto. We read through the rest of 'Beowulf'. Naruto still wasn't here. We did the questions for 'Beowulf'. But Naruto still hasn't showed up.

"_Where could he be?"_

The day progressed quickly. I went through first, second, third, and fourth period. Now it was time for fifth period, which was also lunch time. The teacher dismissed us for lunch, this was my chance to try and search for Naruto.

"_Where is that goof for nothing dobe?"_

"_**Sasuke…"**_

I stopped in mid-step when I heard someone call my name. It didn't sound like Naruto. It was soft and gentle, the opposite of Naruto's huskily smooth voice.

"_Who are you?"_ I answered back.

"_**Come to the roof and find out."**_ It answered.

My mom said to never trust strangers or strange things. But then again I never listened to that bitch anyway. On the other hand… the owner of that voice might know where Naruto is. Either way it's a win-win situation from my point of view. I looked both ways before making my way to the roof.

…

…

…

"_**Nice of you to join us, Sasuke Uchiha."**_ I looked up to see that the voice belonged to a smirking male brunette. Next to him was a raven haired girl with purple highlights. Both had white feline appendages.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Neji and this is my cousin Hinata." Answered the long haired brunette male.

"Are you two from the Akatsuki?" I tensed at my own question.

"Yes. But we are not here to hurt you." The long haired raven female, Hinata, said. "We came to get you."

"I'm confused. You're not here to hurt me, but you came to take me away? What? You think I'm just going to come with you willingly?" I glared. I felt my ears and tail become erect with anger.

"Calm down Uchiha. Like Hinata said we're not here to harm you. We came to get you to~"

"Take me to your headquarters." I glared harder.

"To take you to Naruto." Hinata finished.

My glared was replaced by widen eyes. "What's wrong with Naruto? Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"He's at his house. That's where we're heading to." My feet remained rooted where they were as Neji moved to stand in front of me before turning around and crouching in front of me. "Hop on. We'll get there faster if I carry you." My body refused to move and I didn't want to. The fact that they told me that they were associated with the Akatsuki was trust tactic I'm familiar with. But, Naruto did tell me that he is friends with everyone in that organization, so maybe they really will take me to him. "You don't have to worry about us tricking you or kidnapping you. We'll only take you to Naruto and nothing else. You have to trust me." I couldn't see his eyes, but I could tell that he had rolled them. Everything he said did make sense to me, but there was still some doubt. Will this two really take me to Naruto or will they use me as bait for my brother?

"_There's only one way to find out."_

I hesitantly moved to straddle Neji's back. He made sure that his grip on me was tight before standing and racing off with Hinata in tow.

…

…

…

We arrived at a small apartment. "What is this place?" Neji carried me up the stairs and to the front door before butting me down. He inserted a key into the lock and waited for the tumblers to activate before slowly pushing the door open.

"This is Naruto's apartment."

The door didn't creek, but it might as well have with how slow it was opening. The place was dark, considering how light it is outside. I made sure to tread lightly as I walked through the small apartment. There was a medium sized living room, a small kitchen on the right hand side, and a hallway leading to a bedroom, a closet, and a bathroom.

"He's back there." Hinata quietly said as she lifted her finger to point the way.

I followed the hallway to the bedroom with Hinata and Neji right behind me. But when I entered the room, I stopped dead in my tracks. Naruto was lying on the bed covered in bandages. He looked dead. I hesitantly walked over to him and kneeled beside the bed. My fingers reached out to stroke his hair before gently trailing down his face and his arms. His body wasn't cold. Probably from the blankets covering half of his midsection, his waist, and everything below that.

"He's not dead. He's just sleeping." I heard Hinata say.

"What happened?" I felt rage pump through my veins as I turned around to glare at the pair. _**"Did you do this to him?"**_

Neji took a deep breath. "Yes."

"_**How could you? I thought you guys were his friends?"**_

"We are! Please Sasuke you have to understand~"

"_**I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! You people make me sick! Naruto still valued your friendship. He fought against TenTen and Shino, but he never caused THIS much damage to them. You've practically hospitalized him! If he was truly your friend, then you would've found a way around almost killing him! What the hell is your problem! Naruto's only trying to protect me from you monsters! How dare you hurt Naruto to get to me! And how dare your leaders come up with such a ludicrous plan to use me as bait to lure my brother out of hiding! And for what? Revenge on him! You people make me ill!" **_I found myself gripping the side of Naruto's bed in angry. When Naruto didn't show up for school today, I wasn't expecting that he would be lying in bed with bandages covering him. The worst part was that it's my fault he ended up this way. I don't even blame the Akatsuki as much as I blame myself.

"**SASUKE! CALM DOWN SO I CAN EXPLAIN!"** My head snapped up to at Neji's words. I turned around to see Hinata rubbing her arms in comfort and Neji's redden face. To calm himself down, Neji took deep breaths while messaging his temples. "First of all, calling your slave isn't like picking up a phone. It's a connection they feel, rather it's forced or not. Even though he claims to be your slave, you two have not 'bonded' yet, so even if he wanted to call you… you wouldn't hear it… To be truthful I'm actually hoping that Itachi is dead. Between the two of you, you're the better master anyway."

"I have to agree." Hinata nodded.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone in Akatsuki knows of Naruto and Itachi's 'partnership'. The way Itachi used to torcher and abuse Naruto would make even the most ruthless master's blood run cold. Every time we saw Naruto, grief and worry would show on our faces, but all Naruto would do was smile and tell us that he's alright. But I knew, hell we all knew, that he was lying just to please us." Neji's voice started to crack the more he talked about it.

"_It can't be. What Neji said just couldn't be true. The Itachi I knew would never hurt a fly. He was always my protector. Why would he abuse Naruto like that? Why would he hurt Naruto like that? This isn't Itachi. It __**has**__ to be an imposter."_

I didn't even realize how hard I was gripping Naruto's bed until I felt Neji's hand on my shoulder. "Look, Sasuke. We don't blame Naruto. It's Itachi's fault. He was the one that made Naruto do all of those horrible things. That's why we need you Sasuke. _**If**_ Itachi really is alive, then we're going to lure him out of hiding and kill him. I know you may not agree with our strategy, and that's ok, but you have to see it from our prospective."

"I understand, but I still refused to believe it. Itachi is the brother that has protected me since the day I was born. I refuse to believe that he was the horrible person you make him out to be." I sighed as I turned my head to make eye contact with Neji.

The silent conversation between us was interrupted when Naruto's body shot straight up into a sitting position. "You shouldn't be moving." Hinata said as she moved closer to the bed.

Naruto's eyes were half lid and looked dull, the opposite of what they usually looked like. "Naruto? You ok?" I asked as I reached for him. I was about to touch him when Neji pulled us back. "What was that for?"

"Stay away from him. He's being hypnotized." Neji announced.

"Hypnotized? By who?" I asked as I watched Naruto throw the covers off of him before hopping out of the bed and making his way toward his front door.

"Itachi must be controlling him." Hinata concluded.

"Itachi?"

"That's the only person I could think of." Hinata replied to my question.

"It can't be my brother. It just can't. He's supposed to be dead."

"Think about it Sasuke. You and Itachi are Naruto's only masters. If you're not controlling him, then Itachi has to be." Neji said.

"So… this means that… Itachi is… alive?"

Neji nodded. " Come on Hinata. We have to stop Naruto before he can carry out any assignment Itachi gave him."

I watched as Neji and Hinata moved to catch up with Naruto.

Hinata moved to stand in front Naruto. I was shocked when he stopped. His eyes were still dull and lifeless. "You have to stop Naruto. You have to fight Itachi's power. Please, you have to." I watched Hinata's pleas go unanswered as Naruto grabbed her neck and started to squeeze.

I watched as she gasped for air before Naruto threw her against the wall, winching when I heard her bones crack from the force of her body hitting the wall. Her body was still and it looked like she wasn't breathing. Naruto's dead eyes turned toward her bruised body, but they didn't blink. Neji was next. He came behind Naruto and tired to attack. Naruto's body was too quick. It moved out of the way and dodged Neji's attack before flipping him onto the ground, grabbing Neji by his hair, and powerfully kicking the brunette into the wall. When Neji's body collided into the wall, I thought I heard his ribs and other bones crack. Neji looked pretty strong, but considering that he was still healing from their battle last night, I wasn't surprised when he went down pretty easily. My eyes met with Naruto's hypnotized ones. It was as if I was staring into an empty abyss. These weren't the eyes of my best friend and crush. These were the eyes of someone who had their life torn from them against their will. Could this really be Itachi's fault?

"_Could my brother really be the cause of this?"_

After Naruto turned away from me, he moved to leave his apartment, tearing the front door off of its hinges and throwing it onto the streets. I watched as he disappeared out of my sights, leaving me to question everything I thought I knew. I looked around at the damage. Hinata and Neji were both unconscious, with broken bones none the less. There were holes and cracks in the wall. The rest of the house remained untouched, but witnessing Naruto's display of power was enough to traumatize me.

As I stood there, rooted to the floor, I could only think about my duties. I knew that Neji and Hinata need medical attention ASAP, but I also knew that I couldn't leave Naruto to wonder around the city. I don't even know where he was going. I remember Naruto telling me that the Akatsuki taught it's slaves and masters powerful healing techniques, so I knew that Neji and Hinata would be fine when they woke up. That left me with my responsibility to Naruto. As his new master, I had to protect and save him from Itachi and the people around him.

"_But that still doesn't help with knowing where Itachi had ordered Naruto to go. The only thing I know is that has to be irrelevant to the three of us. I don't know much about the connection between Naruto and Itachi, nor do I want to. And I don't think that Itachi knows much about Naruto and my connection to each other. So it has to do with something that connects us. Naruto is only connected to Itachi and me because he's our slave. Itachi is connected to me because he's my brother. That only thing that's helpful is the order Itachi gave Naruto. He ordered Naruto to protect me at all cost from __**EVERYTHING**__. But other than Akatsuki, who else is there to protect me from? Who else might wanna cause me harm? Who else would want to… __**DAMNIT!**__**WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT EARLIER? DAMNIT ALL TO HELL! DAMN YOU ITACHI, YOU BASTARD! YOU WOULDN'T TELL NARUTO TO… DAMNIT!"**_I growled as I raced out of Naruto's apartment, down the stairs and toward the only place I could think of that Itachi would send Naruto to.

…

…

…

I slowed to a stop when I arrived at my house. An eerie feeling washed over me and sent violent shivers up and down my spine. My gate squeaked loudly as I pushed it open with ease. Each step I took made my heart race faster and faster with anticipation and fear. I gripped the handle of my front door before slowing turning it. I gasped again and grabbed my chest at the scene that welcomed me from behind my front door. Blood was splattered all over the walls, furniture was turned over, vases were broken, doors were ripped off their hinges, mirrors were shattered, there were claw marks in the floor, and there were holes in the wall that led to the kitchen. I hesitantly followed the horrific trail to the kitchen. When I got close enough, my feline ears picked up the low sounds of whimpering. As I stood in the threshold, I stared at the massive damage done to the kitchen.

Water from the sink was pouring onto the floor, like a waterfall, the plug from the refrigerator was ripped out of its socket, pieces of furniture was embedded into part of the wall while the rest laid shattered on the floor, there were a trail of knives lining the wall, the ceiling fan was hanging on its last line. The kitchen looked like a tornado ran through here.

I looked down and the pool of blood making its way towards me. That same trail led me to my mother's corpse. Her face was covered by her long raven hair, but I could clearly see her cold, dead eyes wide open. Her left arm and right leg was bent at an awkward angle. Her left ear was missing, but there was only a slit on her right one. Her long silky tail was sliced in half. I saw cuts and buries of various sizes littering her body. I don't know if it was the final blow or not, but the last thing that caught my attention was one of Naruto's blades sticking out of her chest. The blade was turned toward the lethal side. The scene and stench almost made me throw up.

Suddenly, the whimpering returned to my ears. I forcibly removed my eyes from my mother's corpse to see Naruto huddled in a corner. His arms and tail were wrapped around him protectively. His ears were flat against his skull. His tanned skin, golden blond hair, and claws were practically drenched in blood. His body trembled violently as his whimpering continued. I found myself clenching my fists in anger. I wasn't mad at Naruto. It was Itachi that pissed me off.

I didn't really care about my mother's death. I only cared about Naruto's mental state. From the stories Neji and Hinata have told me, Itachi completely fucked up Naruto's mental stability. Naruto hates fighting, despite his impressive skills. He would rather avoid fighting and violence, but he'll fight if there is no other way around it. Naruto was a kind and gentle soul, but Itachi had to just go mess that up. Now look at what he's done. The only reason Naruto fights with those kinds of swords is so he can _**avoid**_ killing his opponents, _**not**_ murder them. Naruto couldn't even kill a fly let alone another person. How could Itachi make him commit such a heinous crime like this? Is my brother really this horrible person that everyone has made him out to be? Has everything I knew about him a lie? I don't even know if I can believe my memories anymore. It feels as if every moment up until the incidents with the Akatsuki were a lie. Now what am I supposed to believe?

I had to shake my head of those thoughts. My emotional turmoil didn't matter right now. Naruto was who needed to be tented to right now. I'm the one who needs to be there for him, not caring about my meaningless problems. I took small easy steps toward my fragile friend.

"Naruto?" His head shot up when I called his name. His blue eyes were red and puffy from the tears that he cried. Every step I took caused him to scoot further into the corner and tense up. "Hey Naruto. It's ok. I won't hurt you." I reached my hand out. "Come Naruto. Let's go." His eyes shifted from my face and my hand rapidly before he quickly rose up and moved to escape. **"NARUTO!"** I called as he sprinted past me.

He stopped at the kitchen threshold before turning toward me. I slowly moved closer towards him. He just shook his head and took a small step back. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." He whispered before turning his back towards me.

I reached out to grab him, but I missed and tore off his bandages. Naruto only stopped for a second before he disappeared again. I looked at the bandages with curiosity before looking back at the path Naruto used to exit my house. For a quick second… I could've sworn I saw Itachi's name carved along Naruto's back. But then again… it could've been my imagination… I hope that it was my imagination…


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Violence. Abuse. Cursing. Mild Blood.

**Author's Notes: **I would like to address some issues that were brought to my attention about the last chapter. I have previously mentioned that some references to 'Loveless' were going to be made. The only things that I have used from 'Loveless' was the ear idea, Naruto's fight with Neji and Hinata, and Sasuke's mom's behavior. I would just like to say even though I borrowed these ideas, I have twisted them and made them almost completely different. The ear idea has been changed. In 'Loveless' they _**lose**_ their ears when they engage in adult like activities, but in mine, they _**only change colors**_. In 'Loveless' Misaki, Loveless's mom had a _**mental **_problem that she couldn't stop while she beat on him. In my story Sasuke's mom is just an alcoholic who abuses Sasuke on purpose. She's technically a bad guy. The fight between Naruto, Neji, and Hinata may be the only similar relation to 'Loveless', but there are some differences. First of all, the battle between Naruto and Neji ends in a _**tie**_. And secondly, Naruto only lets Neji and Hinata stay at his house until _**they're healed**_. Soubi only let's Yuiko and Yayoi stay with him because they _**couldn't **_return to their 'home'.

If there is any more questions, concerns, or comments then please let me know. But, if I start getting too close to 'Loveless' story, which I highly doubt, then my girl, **Rose Haven** will warn me. So I don't think we'll have any more problems. **Thanks for reading this story and reviewing. I love it when ya do.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I don't know how long I stood there and analyzed the damage before finally moved to clean everything up. I was planning on calling 9-1-1 and I didn't want them tracing it back to Naruto. I'll be damned if Naruto was sent to prison because my brother made him commit a crime that has traumatized him. I got to work cleaning and trying to fix what I could before heading up to my room and packing a few things. I needed to find Naruto. The last time I saw him, he was completely unstable, confused and terrified. I'm not a psychiatrist, but I believed that he must've had a relapse. I need to find him before he hurts himself.

After I was finished packing, I did one final look over the house before looking down at my mother. The look on her face was horrifying. I could tell that she had suffered during her last moments. That only confused me. Itachi has no reason to kill our mother. She started getting drunk and violent after both Father and Itachi left. I was the only one who endured her wrath. What grudge would he have against our mother? Unless… he was trying to protect me… When I was little, Itachi would always protect me from the bullies on the playground. Did Naruto run back and tell Itachi about her abusing me? That's the only way he could've known. Damnit.

I took a deep breath before gripping Naruto's sword and pulling it out of her chest. I located the other sword driven deep into the wall and cleaned them off. I knew that Naruto was probably too unstable to handle wielding these, but I could tell that he was going to need them. Once that was done, I returned to me mother and carefully lifted her into my arms before carrying her to her room. I gently placed her on the bed before brushing her bangs away from her face. I wanted the police to find her this way. I wanted them to think that it was just a break-in gone wrong. It's the least I could do for Naruto. I kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over her before turning and leaving. I hated the bitch for what she's done to me, but I didn't hate her for giving me life. That's one only thing I _**can**_ say that I'm indebted to her for. But today my debt was repaid.

Satisfied with my work, I grabbed Naruto's swords and my book bag and exited the house. At the gate, I turned to look at the house I will never return to before pulling out my phone.

"_9-1-1. What's your emergency?"_

"Yeah. There's been a break-in at a house. A women's dead. Send help to 405 West East Street." I said before hanging up the call and breaking my phone in half. I didn't want them finding me. They would only get in the way.

…

…

…

Before trying to look for Naruto, I had to check on Neji and Hinata. I entered the house through the damaged door.

"_They must be up."_ I thought before being engulfed in a bone crushing hug from Hinata.

"I'm so glad you're alright Sasuke." She cried.

"Where did you disappear to? When Hinata and I woke up, you weren't here. We feared the worse." Neji explained as he walked into the room.

"I went after Naruto." I sighed as I gently removed Hinata from me.

"And…?" Neji drew out.

"… … I found him… He was in my house… He killed my mom…" I slowly said with my head and voice lowered.

"Sasuke…" Hinata said with worry and sadness in her voice.

"I'm terribly sorry about your family… But, you shouldn't blame Naruto." Neji exhaled.

"I know. When I found Naruto, he was a complete wreck. He didn't have the look of a true murderer. He looked more like a five year old who was raped. He was disheveled, tense, crying, and terrified out of his mind. He wouldn't let me touch him. Before I could even got the chance to talk to him, he raced out of the house. I when I reached for him I ended up ripping the bandages off his back… I thought I saw Itachi's name carved into it. Hoped that I was wrong, but that image kept playing in my mind over and over…"

The air around us was tense and left me almost breathless. "Sasuke…" Hinata said softly as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry you have to find out that your brother is a mean man. I wish that you didn't have to know, but you can't be hidden from the truth forever."

"It's alright Hinata. I know that I couldn't be shielded from the truth forever. Maybe… it was for the best I found out now than later on in life." I lightly smiled before gently removing her hand.

Everything was quiet again before Neji stepped forward and clapped his hands, gaining our attention. "Alright you two, now that we have established that Itachi is the bad guy, our next goal is to find Naruto. If he's in an unstable mental state then we have to find him now before Itachi get to him first. There's no telling what Itachi might do to him if he gets to him first." Neji explained. \Hinata and I nodded before heading out the door in search for Naruto.

"_Don't worry Naruto, I'll free you… I have too. __**You better NOT touch Naruto, Itachi!**__"_

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto didn't know where he was going when he ran from Sasuke's house. He may not have been in control of his body, but he remembered everything. He remembered wounding and injuring Neji and Hinata. He remembered murdering Sasuke's mom. He remembered the look of pure horror on both her face and Sasuke's face when he walked in. He also remembers that it was Itachi who made him do all those things.

"_Damn you Itachi. You managed to beat me this round, but the war isn't over yet."_ Naruto angrily panted as he slowed to a stop by a tree.

His breathing was ridged and labored. He still had no destination in mind, but he managed to run for about two hours non-stop. His legs were hurting like hell. He had to grip the bark to steady himself. Naruto waited for his vision to become clearer before he got a good look at his hands. They were covered in blow up to his elbows. To get a better look, Naruto stumbled towards a nearby river and peered into the water. There blotches of dry blood in his golden locks and on his sun kissed skin. His sky blue eyes were red and puffy. The sense nausea bubbled within him at the sight and at the memories as they flooded back to him. He had to get clean. He figured that if he could wash away the blood, then most of the memories would wash away too. He started scrubbing his skin and hair hard and rapidly. By time he was finished, Naruto wash drenched from his head, ears, tail, and his toes, but none of the memories subsided. He could practically hear Itachi's words enter his head: _**"You can wash away the evidence, but you can never wash away the sin you've committed."**_

"_Damn you Itachi. Even after all this time apart you still managed to get inside my head like always."_ Naruto mentally sighed as he made his way back to the same tree he was leaning against earlier.

Anger, fear and angst ran through Naruto like hot lava through his veins. He thought he was stronger than this. Naruto thought that Itachi's hold over him was ineffective, but apparently he was wrong.

"_Damn Itachi for taking advantage of me during my recovering time. The next time I see that bastard…"_

Naruto ran his right fist through the tree's trunk. "I'm going to make him regret craving his name into my back."

"_**Talking yourself again, Naruto? Hn. You always were weird."**_ Naruto's head shot up at two familiar voices.

When he turned around he saw one of his least favorite people standing before him. She had pink hair that draped over her shoulders while matching her emerald green eyes and white feline appendages. She was the speaker.

"Well well well well, look what the cat dragged in." Naruto smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the trunk. "I never I would see _**you **_again after your precious 'Sasuke-kun' cussed you out after school that day."

"Yeah well, that was only Plan A."

"Hn. And what was that? Try to seduce with your 'sexiness'? News flash Sakura, you're not sexy." Naruto replied.

"Oh really? Says the person who said that I was attractive and wanted to date me." Sakura smirked.

"Yea, that was three years ago. And besides, if I remember correctly, I said that you were cute… not sexy. There's a difference you know." Naruto said in a fatter-of-fact tone.

"I know that, but obviously you're as blind as a bat if you don't think that I'm sexy." Sakura smirked as she examined her nails.

"Arrogance isn't attractive in the slightest." Naruto tsked before moving his gaze to stare at the bored girl standing next to Sakura. She had long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, pale blue eyes and white feline appendages. "Who's she? I don't remember you owning a slave. You used to do all of the fighting yourself, last time I checked."

"That is true. I've never owned a slave in the past and I've never had a problem with smashing anyone who came my way, but eventually I got bored and decided that it was time for me to sit back and watch the entertainment myself. So I bought me a slave. I don't know if you remember her or not, but imam introduce her to you anyway. Naruto, I'd like for you to meet my slave, Ino."

When Sakura said the blond's name, Naruto's eyes went wide. "Ino?" Naruto took several steps with his outstretched hand towards the girl. "Ino? Is that you?" The girl only lifted her pale blue eyes toward her fellow blond. When they looked into the other's eyes, Naruto felt shivers and bitter cold air rush through him like a thousand knives, but that didn't stop Naruto. He kept walking until he reached his old friend. He placed both tan hands onto her shoulders and continued to stare into her dead expression. "Ino. What has she done to you?" Naruto whispered.

"I haven't done anything to her." Sakura smirked with false innocence in her voice.

"**LIAR!" **Naruto yelled as he turned to harshly glare at the pink haired wench. _**"The Ino I know was never like this. She never looked this dead before."**_ And Naruto was right.

When Ino first came to Tobi's School for Slaves, she was terrified, alone, and trembling. At the age of five, Ino had witnessed the murder of both of her parents. But right before the murder was about to kill her, Tobi kicked her door down, killed the murder and saved her. After that, Tobi took her into his school to teacher about her role in society. No one was nice to her, because they thought she was too quiet and weird. She had spent a few days alone. On her fifth day there, she met Naruto. He was like a ray of sunshine and her first friend. The two hooked up immediately and became the best of friends. They practically did everything together and the more time they spent together, the more Ino's shell started coming off. People were surprised when the quiet weird girl was actually as loud as Naruto, but ten times bossier, but she still made as many friends as Naruto. Around the age of thirteen, Itachi came in and took Naruto away from everyone. It had crushed her into pieces. But what broke her was when Itachi made her best friend do all of those horrible things. That day, when Itachi ordered Naruto to kill almost everyone at Tobi's school, was when she vowed to get revenge against the raven haired man. That's why she was so glad that she met Sakura. She thought Sakura could help her get her revenge for Naruto, but she was wrong. After Ino disappeared with Sakura, no one ever heard from the blond ever again… until today that is.

"She's not dead Naruto. I just broke her down and rebuilt her right. Tobi, that idiot, has no idea how a slave should be treated. He treats them with love and all that bullshit when he knows that _**no**_ slave's life should be that easy. The only thing he did do right was train your species how to fight. I'm just upset that he left you us masters with so much work to do when it came to rebuilding you." Sakura sighed.

"_**WE WERE JUST FINE THE WAY WE WERE! WE DIDN'T NEED ANY OF YOUR SPECIES TO REBUILD US! Tobi taught us right. We live by what he had taught us. It's you monsters that need rebuilding!"**_ Naruto yelled. With tears in the corner of his eyes.

"See. It's that attitude that makes you slaves believe that masters and slaves could love each other and live in harmony." Sakura sighed as she took several step back. "I don't know how Itachi put up with your annoying voice. Oh well. Maybe I'll do him a favor and get rid of you." Naruto watched as Sakura lifted her right hand. "Ino attack." She ordered before snapping her fingers.

When Sakura snapped her fingers, it turned Ino's fighting instincts on. Naruto had no time to react when he felt Ino quickly remove his hands from her shoulders before jabbing him in his torso. Naruto hunched over and spit out blood when he felt her claws and hand actually go through his torso. He stumbled back one step after Ino pulled out her hand before bringing her knee up and hitting him in his nose, successfully breaking it. Naruto's body flew back a few feet before he did a back flip and stopped himself from slamming into the ground.

"Ino. You don't have to do this." Naruto grunted as he held his torso.

"Oh yes she does. She's my slave. That means she has to do whatever I say. Unless… you want to be a good little kitty and tell me where the Uchiha brat is." Sakura smirked with her arms crossed under her chest.

"_**You can go to hell."**_ Naruto spat.

"Fine then. I'll just have Ino torcher you until you decide to tell me." Sakura sighed before snapping her fingers again.

At the snap of Sakura's fingers, Ino sped off towards Naruto. The taller blond barely had time to react when Ino appeared in front of him and gave him uppercut. Naruto grunted more as he felt his jaw and teeth crack from the force. While her best friend stumbled back, Ino jumped up and kicked him in his chest. At the force, Naruto flew back and collided with the tree's bark. Blood trickled from the side of his mouth and his nose. It was bad enough that he was dizzy and already had the urge to throw up from the scene still fresh in his mind from about two hours ago, but now the pain and beating Ino was inflicting on him was making it hard for him to react and stay conscious. While slumped against the tree, Ino rushed over to him with two miniature trident like daggers. Her hands were powered by pistils as she stabbed Naruto's stomach several times before kneeing him in the face again when Naruto leaned over.

Everything on the inside and out of Naruto hurt to high hell. He was losing too much blood and he was sure that he had a few broken bones, but he managed to take everything Ino dished out. He had to. He was too weak to fight back. His body was still weak from his battle with Neji. And even if he wasn't, he wouldn't, couldn't, harm Ino in _**any **_way. She was still his best friend, even if Sakura turned her into an empty shell of herself. But, he wasn't just taking this beating because he was too weak to fight back. He was also taking it to protect Sasuke and in hopes of maybe Ino will realize what she's doing and wake up. But, from the relentless beatings she was dishing out, it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

"That's enough Ino. I think he's had enough." Sakura called as she walked over to him.

Ino lowered one of her daggers from in between Naruto's eyes and stepped back when Sakura stood beside her. Naruto's breathing was labored, his sore body was slumped against the tree, there was blood coming from his mouth, nose, and torso. He had bruises and cuts all over his body, but she still struggled to stay conscious.

Naruto was too busy trying to stay awake to notice Sakura walking towards him. The pink haired girl grabbed him by his hair and pulled his face towards her. _**"I'm only going to ask you one more time… WHERE IS SASUKE UCHIHA?"**_

"You can… kiss… the fates… part… of my… ass… Sakura…" Naruto struggled to say.

"You've always been useless. No wonder Itachi got rid of you." Sakura glared before reeling her fist back and punching him in his gut.

Blood poured out of his mouth and onto her arm before his body fell to the ground with a thud. Naruto lost a lot of battles today, but the battle for protecting Sasuke was not one of them.

Sakura watched Naruto's body fall to the ground with a thud in disgust. "Come on Ino. This idiot was usless. Let's go tell Tobi that another one of his slaves was completely useless… again."

The two disappeared out of sight, leaving Naruto's body behind. Once the two girls were completely gone, a figure appeared from the forest and walked up to Naruto's body. The figure had sad eyes as they gazed upon the unconscious blond. These eyes have been watching over said blond for the past five years, hoping and wishing that they could remove Naruto from the reality of this harsh world. The figure bent down to get a better look at the damage done to Naruto's body before allowing tears to fall from their face.

"_**Damn you Itachi. How dare you do this to my nephew!"**_ The figure growled before they lifted Naruto onto its shoulder before leaving the area.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Naruto's Past. Mentions of Abuse of all kinds. Sex. Tears.

**Chapter 7:**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Can you sense him, Hinata?" Neji yelled from his spot next to me.

We've been looking for Naruto for hours. We never stopped to rest. Naruto was our main priority. He had to find him before my brother did. I don't know what Itachi might do to him in his current state. That's why Hinata was currently sitting in a tree and using her special senses to try and locate Naruto.

"Sorry, but whatever presence I sensed before has disappeared. I can't sense him anymore." Hinata sighed before jumping down.

"Where in the world is Naruto? This town is not that big. How hard is it to find one blond with Uchiha feline ears?" I groaned in frustration as I ran my hand over my face.

"Sasuke. Are you sure there isn't any other place Naruto might go?" Neji asked.

"Not that I know of. But, hell, up until now I just thought Naruto was an average teen." I sighed before running my hands on my arms. "I'm supposed to be his best friend and I don'[t know shit about him… I'm a failure."

"No you're not. It's not your fault that Naruto hid his lifestyle from you. He was only trying to protect you from danger." Hinata smiled before taking Neji's hand in hers. "I would've done the same for Neji and vise versa."

Realizing that Hinata was right, I took a deep breath before slumping against a tree. "You're right. I can't be mad at Naruto for doing his job in trying to protect me. I can only be mad at Itachi for what he's done to Naruto." I sighed again before putting my head in my hands. "I just wish I knew where Naruto was." We all sighed again before an idea popped into my head. "Neji. You know Naruto more than I do. Do you remember if he mentioned any living family members or friends besides yourselves?"

Neji thought it over before slowly shaking his head 'no'. "Sorry Sasuke, but Naruto's been at Tobi's school before any of us. I, along with everyone else, just assumed that he had no family. And if he did, he hasn't told me about any." It was at that moment that Hinata gasped. "What is it Hinata? You sense something?"

"Well, yes and no. While I was searching for Naruto's presence, I found three other ones. Two belongs to Ino and Sakura, but the other presence belongs to a strange man. It was similar to Naruto's, but completely different. I wonder if it could be _**him**_?"

"Him who?" Neji asked.

"Hinata. Please tell me who _**'him'**_ is. Please." I pleaded while holding onto her shoulders.

"One day, I saw Naruto sneaking back into the school way past curfew. When I asked him about it, he said that he had just came back from meeting his 'supposed to be' grandfather. He was excited to know that he wasn't a total orphan, but he was still skeptical about the whole thing. That was the last I ever heard about the situation. That's why I forgot about it. Sorry." Hinata bowed in apology.

"It's alright. All that matters is that it's a clue as to where Naruto might be." I nodded.

"Do you remember his name?" Neji asked.

"He never mentioned it, but I think I might be able to trace it from the little bit of scent that's left." Hinata smiled. Neji and I nodded in appreciation before watching Hinata get to work. She led us to a field were the scent was the strongest before using her special powers to pick up the scent. "This way. He went this way and I think he has Naruto."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded. "It's faint, but I think I can still sense it."

"Good job, Hinata." Neji smiled as he patted her head before turning towards me. "Let's go."

…

…

…

Hinata's senses led us to a cottage in the middle of the woods. It looked like the cottage you would see in a scary movie. Weird because it was in the middle of nowhere, but not really all that suspicious.

"This is the place?" I asked.

"I believe so. This is where that man's scent is the strongest." Hinata replied.

"Do you sense Naruto in there?" Neji asked.

"Sorry, but no."

"That's alright. As long as we know that this is where the man is, we might be able to get him to tell us where Naruto is." I said before walking onto the porch.

"And what if he's not home?" Neji asked, stopping me right before I was about to knock on the door.

"… … Then we wait until he comes home to question him." I calmly said before raising my hand to knock on the door.

But, right when I was about to knock on the door, the little force I put on the door pushed it open with an eerie creak.

"That's… not creepy…" Neji said as he, Hinata and I stepped through the door. My sensitive hearing could pick up Hinata's trembling. "I can sense you're scared Hinata. Just stick close to me." He smiled, causing Hinata to smile and nod.

Her trembling was almost gone, but not completely. I could tell that Neji was the only one who could do that to her. I think it has everything to do with that special bond they share as Master and Slave. I don't know all of the aspects of that bond, but I think it runs deeper than Naruto and my bond. It makes me wonder if Naruto and I will ever get that close? I'm supposed to be his master, but I don't think our bond will be anything like Naruto's bond with Itachi. It might be better, but it'll definitely be different.

"Did you hear that?" Hinata jumped.

We all stayed quiet to try and hear what she was hearing. "Yeah. I think I do." Neji said.

"I think it's coming from below us." I said as we all looked down to the floor.

"I don't see a staircase anywhere that might lead downstairs." Hinata said.

We all looked around the room we were in. From where we were standing we could see a kitchen, a flat screen sitting about an unlit fireplace, a set of stairs leading to the top level, and a lot of bookcases.

"Well, there are a lot of book cases. Maybe we have to find the one that will open up." Neji suggested.

"If we weren't in this weird cottage, then I would've thought you were crazy for suggesting that." I chuckled before moving to a set of books.

We pulled out each and every book until that shelf was cleared. When that shelf was cleared, we moved to the next one and then the next one until that book case was cleared before moving to the next one. By time we were done, all the bookshelves were cleaned off spare the one last book resting in front of us.

"Well, there's the last book." Neji said.

I nodded before standing up and reaching for the book. I gently pulled it back, but jumped when the case started to open.

"_Go figure."_

We couldn't really see anything except a small flickering light and a hallway. "Let's go."

We walked through the hallway until we found a torch along the wall. We waited for Hinata to grab it and we continued down the hallway. The walk was quiet… too quiet. The atmosphere was tense and silent. Fortunately, the walk ended when we met a door at the end of the tunnel. Each of us looked at each other before I reached forward and opened the door. It was a large wooden door, but the only sound it made was light scrapping against the stone floor. Hinata leaned over so that we could see that there was another set of stairs beyond the door.

"More stairs? I'm starting to think that Naruto's uncle or whoever has a lot of secrets." I scoffed as we traveled down the stairs.

"I agree. I'm just shocked that all of this was under the cottage." Neji commented.

"I wonder if these are the last set of stairs?" Hinata asked as she stuck next to Neji.

"Let's hope. My legs are getting tired." I replied.

We walked down the set of winding stairs. We started to feel a little dizzy. When we were nearing the end, we saw a light glow brighter than the torch. Hinata turned to place the torch on the wall before we finished going down the rest of the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was another large wooden door. I reached forward and slowly pulled it open. When we looked inside… we were stunned.

Beyond the door was a lab room. There were test tubes with bright and dull liquids inside. Different shaped bottles with possible potions in them lined the shelves. Notes were scattered along the stone floor. Our eyes followed the trail of notes until they fell on a tall man with long white spiky hair that went in all directions while falling all over his shoulders and body and white feline appendages. His broad shoulders were hunched as he leaned over a glowing container.

"_**I've been waiting for you…"**_ The man spoke before turning around to face us. _**"Sasuke Uchiha…"**_

"Who… are you…?" I nervously asked.

"I am known as Jiraiya… the first owner of Tobi's School for Masters and Slaves. But, more recently… I am known as Naruto's uncle and last remaining relative." He answered as he took a few steps towards us.

"So that means you must know where Naruto is, right?" Hinata asked.

Jiraiya nodded before turning his head to stare at the container. I got the hint and moved closer to the container. The top of the container was glass and seemed to be fogged up. I ran my hand over it and jumped back in surprise.

"It's Naruto…" I whispered, causing Neji and Hinata to run over and take a look for themselves.

"It is Naruto." Neji confirmed.

"Yes it is." Jiraiya sighed before coming over to stand next to us.

He turned a node and soon the glass became defogged, allowing us to see the blond's body fully. There were wires and bandages covering his entire body. He looked peaceful, despite all of the injuries and bruises littering his body. I nervously reached my hand out to touch him. When I did, the glass felt cold under my fingertips, but Naruto's body remained still.

"What happened to him?" Neji asked.

"I found him like this… after his fight with Ino and Sakura." Jiraiya sighed.

"Ino and Sakura? I haven't seen them since Sakura took Ino away two years ago. She was really heart broken when Itachi took Naruto away and made him do all those horrible things." I heard Hinata say in a sad voice.

"They were looking for you, Sasuke. I never would've thought that Sakura would help Tobi. She must be gaining something from all this." Jiraiya concluded.

"_**I don't give a damn about her motives. All I care about is that she made her slave attack and damage Naruto like he was just a rag doll… And it's all because Tobi needs my help luring out my brother…"**_ I gripped the side of the container in anger while trying to hold back my tears. _**"This has to stop."**_

"It won't stop until Itachi is dead! Don't you get that, Sasuke?" Neji yelled as he spun me around to face him. His eyes were red and puffy. I could tell that he wanted to cry for his friend too. "Itachi won't stop using Naruto, Tobi won't stop trying to get you, Naruto will continue to get hurt. All of these things will continue until Itachi is dead and buried. This is why we wanted you. If we can use you to lure out Itachi, then we'll be able to kill him and set Naruto and you free. That was our attention all along." The long haired brunette explained.

"If that was the plan all along, then why didn't Naruto just do that in the first place?" I asked.

"Two reasons: one, he was ordered to protect you by Itachi and two: Naruto couldn't betray you like that. It was hard for him to tell you what he told you before. Imagine if he just handed you over. Sure, you would be safe and Itachi would be dead, but think about how you would feel. You just found out that your brother is an evil prick. How would you feel if Naruto just handed you over and used you to help kill your brother? You would feel hurt and betrayed and everything under the sun, right?" Jiraiya asked. I thought it over before nodding. "See?"

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"I talk to Naruto on a daily basis. He tells me everything. Plus I'm smart. I can put two and two together." The white haired man lightly smirked from his leaning position against Naruto's container.

I turned back to the container and watched as my best friend and crush sleep. All I could think about was the amount of pain Naruto experienced because of Itachi and me. I placed my hands on the container again and continued to stare at Naruto.

"Come Neji and Hinata. You guys probably made a mess of my living room." Jiraiya said. Neji and Hinata nervously laughed, causing Jiraiya to smile. "I'll help you."

They started to move to the door. "Jiraiya…" I called, catching his attention. "Can you please show me Naruto's memories? I wanna see them… All of them. I think I'm ready." I asked.

"You may be ready, but the question is…. Is Naruto ready?" Was all Jiraiya said before the three of them disappeared behind the door.

I thought about what he said before turning around and sliding to the floor. As I thought about everything that's happened over the past week or so, I pulled my knees into my chest and began hugging myself. While I stayed in that position… I started to cry.

…

…

…

I don't know what it was, but something told me to wake up. I lifted my head and saw that I was still leaning against Naruto's container, but this time I had a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I reached my fingers up to touch the blanket while rubbing some of the sleep crust from my eyes.

"_I guess I must've fallen asleep."_

I turned around and noticed that Naruto's container was opened and emptied. That raised panic inside of me, causing me to jump to my feet. I quickly looked around to make sure that he wasn't in the room before noticing that there was an opened bookcase. Curiosity got the better of me, so I went to see where it would take me.

I walked through a short hallway before opening a door. When I entered the room, the first thing I noticed was that the walls were lined with computers of various sizes. I leaned in closer to see a head full of blond spiky hair and black cat ears, causing a wave of relief to wash over me.

"I'm glad to see that you're up." Naruto said before turning around in the chair. I could see that Naruto's upper body was still completely covered in bandages, but I couldn't tell about his lower half because of the pants he was wearing. "I was worried that you weren't comfortable sleeping with your legs against your chest while leaning against my container. So I put the blanket over you to try and make you more comfortable." He lightly smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I timidly asked.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion, which I could understand. A lot has happened in such a short amount of time. He might be confused as to what I was referring to.

"Well, my physical pain has subsided completely. Now I'm just waiting for my bruises and injuries to fully repair themselves." He explained.

"That's good." I lightly smiled before leaning against the door. "What about your mental state? The last time I saw you… You weren't in the best of shape."

"Well, I still haven't gotten over killing your mother, if that's what you're talking about. But, other than that… I'm fine."

"You're fine? After everything that's happened and everything that you went through, the only thing you can say is that you're fine?"

I felt like yelling at him. He shouldn't be fine. I don't want him traumatized, but anything is better than just being ok.

"_**What do you want from me, Sasuke?"**_ Naruto suddenly jumped up and growled at me. "Do you want me to be this traumatized and scared little boy who can't protect you and needs someone to hide behind every time he has a nightmare or relieves his memories? Is that what you prefer, because I can't be that little boy, Sasuke. Itachi may have been a horrible master, but he gave me an order to protect you. An order I'm willing to do even if it means my life. If I become that scared boy that can't even protect his best friend, then I'm as good as dead. Am I traumatized? Yes. Am I going to have nightmares after this? Probably. Am I going to pout and mope about it? Of course not. I'm not going to mope because I have to dedicate myself to you and your safety. I have to make sure that you're safe from Itachi and anyone else who wants to cause you harm. You're important to me Sasuke. More important than killing Itachi. More important than anyone here…" I tensed when he started moving closer to me. When Naruto finally stopped, he was only a breath's away from my ear. _"More important than my own life."_ He whispered in my ear before pulling back to stare me in my eyes.

I had to gulp at how close we were. His intense baby blue eyes felt like they were boring into my soul. Time seemed to stand just as still as we were. There was no one, other than us, in the room, but the tension was heavy enough to include five more people.

I gulped one last time before finally asking my question. "Naruto… I… want… to see… your memories…"

"No." He plainly said.

I felt a little disappointed. "I understand if you can't deal with showing me because you're afraid~"

"I'm not afraid of my past." He said suddenly. "I'm afraid of what it'll do to you. Itachi is your hero. I can't allow my memories to destroy your image of him. That's like telling a kid that Santa isn't real. You just don't go around using facts to destroy a precious ideal to someone." Naruto argued.

I thought about everything Naruto said to me before taking a deep breath and pushing off the door, closing more space between us. "I understand that you're trying to protect me, my idea of Itachi, and my innocence, but you can't do it forever. During these past couple of days, I've come to realize that the idea of Itachi being the same nice aniki I knew from my past, isn't the truth. I now know that he's a ruthless, cold hearted bastard who has done nothing but torched you since the day he took you from Tobi's school. So, by showing me your memories… you would fully open my eyes. That's what I need, not some false illusion." I explained with seriousness and fearless in my voice.

Naruto's eyes slightly opened wide after listening to what I said. I watched as he allowed the information to settle before he reached his right hand up to caress the side of my face. His tan hand felt rough against my face, indicating all of the pain, fighting, struggles, and injuries that he's endured. I leaned into the touch before raising my hand to clasp his. With his large hand in my slightly smaller one, I led him towards the main computer. On the desk was a hand scanner, causing me to stop and turn Naruto.

"If you place my hand on the scanner… you'll be able to see all of my memories." He explained.

I nodded in understanding before turning to him. The silent question was asked, causing Naruto to nod in approval. With my hand on top of his… I place his hand on the scanner and watched as electricity traveled up his arm and around his body before returning to the scanner. Images of Naruto's memories flashed rapidly across the screen. I wasn't into technology, but I'm guessing the computer was sorting and organizing Naruto's memories. When it was finally done, Naruto's memories begun to play… Memories I thought I was able to handle… Memories I wish I didn't ask to see.

Through his memories I saw the day his parents were killed during the night, Tobi saving him from the murderer and taking him to his school. His life while attending Tobi's school seemed to be some of the happiest memories I've seen so far. I saw all of the things he did for his tutor, some man named Orochimaru. He looked like a villain to me, but he treated Naruto and all the other slaves with respect, pride, and real love so he's ok in my book. I saw the large smile on Naruto's face when he graduated top of his class. I saw all of the friends he made while in that school. I saw the smiles he spread to the other slaves and masters like Neji, TenTen, Shino, Ino, Hinata and many others. But, when Itachi stepped on the screen… was when his happiness ended. I saw the horrible things Itachi did to Naruto during the couple of years he was with him.

Itachi was truly a monster. He kept Naruto chained to a wall in a dark basement, barely fed him, and only allowed him out when he needed Naruto for his sick pleasure. I cringed at the scene where Itachi was carving his name into Naruto's back. I wanted to cry at the screams Naruto gave until Itachi ordered him to be quiet. I saw the pain and tears Naruto cried the entire time. But what made me want to throw up was the scene where Itachi basically raped him. It was weird seeing Itachi take it, but what caused me pain was how he ordered Naruto to fuck him. Naruto didn't want to, but because Itachi had control over his body, he was able to make Naruto do what he didn't want to. I watched as he broke Naruto to the very core. I saw how Itachi took Naruto to a temple and signed a contract with a powerful demon. Itachi sold his soul to the Kyuubi so that the Kyuubi could take over Naruto's body and give him his power. After that, was the scene where Itachi made Naruto slaughter most of his friends at Tobi's school. I saw the emotional turmoil and tears Naruto shed throughout the entire time he was with Itachi. I turned my head to see that Naruto had turned away from the screen with tears in his eyes. When I turned back to the screen, the scene where Itachi ordered Naruto to take care of me was playing. The fact that he basically threw Naruto away was what made rage boil in every cell that made up my being. The next few scenes were about his time with me, the fights he had to endure because of me… the feelings he had for me… Then came the scene where Itachi had got inside of Naruto's head and ordered him to kill my mom. I watched everything that happened when Naruto attacked Hinata and Neji up until he came to my mom's house… That's when he finally pulled his hand away, causing the screens to shut off.

I turned to see Naruto was still looking away from the screen with tears in his eyes. I didn't know what to say. I felt horrible for making him relive everything. The only I could think of doing right now was hug him… so that's what I did. I wrapped my arms around his midsection and place my cheek on his chest. I wanted to offer the most comfort I could. He wrapped his arms around my body and held on tight.

"I'm sorry, Naruto…. For everything." I whispered.

"It's not your fault… None of it is. It's Itachi's." He replied.

I nodded and continued to hold on as tight as he was. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but soon Naruto pulled away slightly before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the computer room. We went down another secret hallway before traveling up a set of stairs. We went through a door and ended up in an empty bedroom. I took a few whiffs and found that this was Naruto's room. His scent was faint, but I could still smell it. He moved to sit on the bed before silently telling me to sit next to him. We didn't really look at each other, but our hands were still connected.

"Thank you, Naruto… for showing me that… even though you didn't want to…"

"You asked to see them. I didn't want to show them to you until you were ready." He replied quietly.

I nodded before turning to face him while he did the same. "I know you probably don't want to, but… Would you please show me your scars?" I asked. He opened his mouth to ask why, but I silenced him with my finger. "I just want to see them for myself."

He nodded before releasing my hand and turning his back towards me. I hesitantly reach up to remove his bandages, with his help. When his bandages were removed, I felt little tears start to form in my eyes. There were tons of scars covering his back, lord knows how many more on the rest of his body, but the one that stuck out the most… was Itachi's name. More rage filled my insides as I gazed at the name. My fingers treaded lightly along the name engraved in red on his back before I leaned in to kiss it, causing Naruto to tense and gasp.

"_I wonder… If Itachi dies and I become Naruto's permanent master… Will my name replace Itachi's and repair the damage my __**aniki**__ caused… for the both of us?"_

Were my thoughts as I leaned into Naruto's damaged back.

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto was shocked to say the least when he felt Sasuke kiss his scar littered back. And his shock continued to when he felt Sasuke's body tremble, indicating that he was probably crying. Naruto turned around and pulled Sasuke close. Even if Sasuke wasn't crying, he still needed to be comforted. Naruto held on tight as Sasuke cried into his chest. Naruto may have been through a lot, but it was Sasuke who had to go through it within a few days. Sasuke may have thought that he was ready, the toil that it's taken on him proved the raven haired feline wrong. Naruto rubbed circles into his best friend/ crush's back while whispering soft spoken words in his black ears.

"It's ok, Sasuke. Nothing is your fault. There was nothing you could do. Even if you knew, you probably couldn't do anything to stop it. Any command that Itachi gives, even if I don't agree to do it, is my law. And even if you could convince him to stop… he would've kept doing it when we're alone and it would've been a lot worse. It's better this way. I like to look at the bright side of this whole situation."

"Bright sides? What bright side?" Sasuke asked as he lifted his head to look into Naruto's eyes.

"If Itachi wasn't my master, then I never would've met you. That little thought is what keeps me going even when things get to rough. When I was fighting Ino and Sakura, I tried to hold on as best as I could. I was too injured and thought about dying, but then I thought of you. I couldn't die before I knew for sure that you were safe from Itachi. But most importantly… I couldn't die without seeing your face one last time." Naruto lightly smiled down at the raven teen in his arms.

What the blond had said shocked Sasuke. Until today, Sasuke only thought that his feelings were one-sided, but after hearing Naruto talk… Sasuke knew for sure that he's been wrong for years. Without warning, Sasuke inched his body closer to lean up and kiss Naruto's lips. The kiss was sweet and shy until Naruto leaned in more to deepen the kiss. Their lips molded perfectly against each other. It was as if they were two puzzle pieces that were finally found and used to complete the puzzle.

When they finally pulled away, both teens looked into the other's eyes before reattaching their lips again. With one hand on Naruto's chest, Sasuke pushed the blond teen onto the bed before climbing on top of him. Naruto's hands moved to touch Sasuke's back while Sasuke's hands were buried in Naruto's golden tresses. Their lips and head moved with each other before Naruto's pink tongue darted out and entered Sasuke's hot mouth. Their make out became more passionate as Naruto rolled them over so that he was on top. As they continued to kiss, Naruto's hands began to move up Sasuke's shirt, raising it in the process. His rough hands caressed Sasuke's soft skin while Sasuke's hands ran up and down Naruto's bare stomach and chest.

They pulled apart, so that Naruto could remove Sasuke's shirt before they began attacking the other's lips. Their movements were fast enough to be slow. They didn't want to rush this, but they didn't want to move too slow. Both could feel that the other wanted this without hesitation. There was no need to ask. Both just took action. Soon their clothes were scattered across Naruto's floor and their erections were practically touching. There were a few occasions where the two teens would look in the other's eyes and saw the darken lust they held for each other. Naruto was the one that moved first.

He trailed kisses across Sasuke's jaw line, along his neck and down his chest, making sure to suck and lick each nipple with care and love. Sasuke lightly moaned at each touch Naruto left on his body, but when he felt his sensitive nipples being licked and touched, Sasuke curled his toes and began to lightly grip Naruto's hair and shoulders. After messaging Sasuke's nipples, Naruto moved back up to kiss his raven's pale, bruised lips while his hand slid up and pale thigh before moving to stroke and pump the raven feline's erection. Sasuke moaned into the kiss at each movement. He actually wanted to cry out, but his pride wouldn't let him. Sasuke was never touched down there before. He never found a reason to really touch himself, so having someone you like do it for you was mind blowing. Sasuke felt pressure build up in his lower region and stomach. He was close to exploding, and Naruto knew it. After a few more strokes, Naruto stopped and removed his hand, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"I want you to cum after you've experienced the pleasure of having me fill you up." Naruto smirked before reaching over to grab a bottle of lube and a condom.

"And you just so happen to know that those were in the drawer?" Sasuke asked.

"One known fact about my Uncle Jiraiya… He's a pervert who prepares for anything." Naruto said as he lathered his fingers with the lube.

"So, that's means he's probably had sex in~"

"Don't finish that sentence. I don't want that to turn me off." Naruto interrupted before opening Sasuke's legs a little wider and inserting one of his fingers.

Sasuke's breath hitched at the feeling of being penetrating in his anus. Sasuke knew that touching his member would be pleasurable, but being penetrated by just a finger was something Sasuke never would've thought would feel slightly painful and pleasurable like this. Naruto continued to thrust his finger until Sasuke started to get used to it, then he added another finger. Naruto repeated this process until all three of his fingers were being thrusted inside of the pale teen. Once Naruto considered Sasuke prepared enough, he removed his fingers with a pop and put the condom on before placing his member at Sasuke's puckering hole. With a calm breath, Naruto began to slowly enter his crush inch by inch. Sasuke sucked in a deep breath at each inch entering him until Naruto was fully sheathed inside in him. They stayed there for a minute before Sasuke gave Naruto the ok to move. Naruto nodded before pulling out and thrusting back into Sasuke. Naruto's movements were slow until Sasuke suddenly cried out in pleasure when Naruto hit his bundle of nerves. Sasuke's claws dug into Naruto's shoulders and back as the blond picked up the pace. Soon, Naruto's hips became powered like engine pistols with each thrust he gave. The pressure returned in Sasuke's stomach until he exploded onto Naruto's stomach. When Sasuke came, his hole to tighten around Naruto's member, causing Naruto to cum and enter his seed into the condom.

Both teens were tired and sweaty from their activity. Naruto was the first to move. He slowly pulled his limp member out and peeled off the condom before tying it up and throwing it away. By time he returned to the bed, Sasuke was already sound asleep. The boy has been through too much and deserves to sleep. Naruto moved to settle in behind him. Tan arms wrapped around the small body before the blond teen fell asleep.

…

…

…

The next morning, the two woke up and to their surprise Naruto's ears and tail didn't change. Confused at this, Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of bed, showered, got dressed and raced downstairs to find Jiraiya.

"Let me guess. You two had sex last night and now you're wondering why Naruto's appendages didn't change. Am I right?" Jiraiya asked while he, Hinata, and Neji sipped tea in the dining room.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I walked passed Naruto's door and stayed there until yall finished. By the way, great job at taming Sasuke, Naruto." The old man smirked, causing Neji and Hinata to snicker.

"You're right, Naruto. He is a pervert." Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"Well, to answer your question… it's because Itachi is still alive. As long he's around, Naruto will never truly be yours, Sasuke. Once Itachi is dead, then you can have Naruto." Jiraiya explained.

"Well that answers that. So what now?" Neji asked.

"First things first. We need to find Itachi. Once we do that… we'll go from there." Sasuke commanded. Everyone nodded before heading down the lab to do some research.

"_Don't worry Naruto, I'm going to free you… one way or another."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Character death. Violence. Fighting. Hints of incest. Murder.

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the late update, but I do have good news. This story is nearing a end and this is where… well… you'll just have to read for yourself.

**Chapter 8:**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"_What is this feeling I keep getting? It feels like something… bad… is approaching."_

"You alright, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I just came out here to take a break. I needed some fresh air." I light smiled before turning to look at the trees ahead of us.

"I hope you don't mind a little bit of company then."

"Not at all. Take a seat." I said as I patted the seat next to me.

Sasuke gladly sat down before leaning his head onto my shoulder, causing me to wrap my right arm around his narrow waist. All day, I've been having this weird feeling that something was going to happen. As for what that is… I have no clue. I came to sit on Jiraiya's front porch to try and clear my head. With Sasuke here… things are starting to return to normal.

To try and distract myself, I tried to start a conversation. "Did Neji and Hinata come back yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. I'm starting to get worried. It's been a few hours now. It doesn't take this long to run to your house and grab a few supplies. They should've been back by now." Sasuke said out loud.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon. They can take care of themselves. We really should be focusing on trying to find Itachi."

"I know, but still." Sasuke sighed before turning to face me. "Have you established a connection with Itachi yet?"

"No. Not at all." I slowly shook my head.

"This is starting to piss me off." Sasuke tsked. "First, finding out how truly horrible Itachi was to you. Now we can't even find the bastard. Hn. He must know that we're on to him. My brother may be a monster, but he's a smart monster."

I moved my hand up to stroke and message his ears softly. "Relax, Sasuke. We'll find him soon enough." I said in reassurance… even if I wasn't too sure myself. "Is Jiraiya still working in there?"

"Yeah. And he's working hard." Sasuke chuckled to himself, causing me to chuckle too.

We both laughed for a little bit until lightning ran up and down my spine.

"_**Naruto…"**_

"Itachi?" I questioned out loud.

"_**Naruto…"**_

"Where are you, bastard? Come out and fight me man to man!" I yelled as I stood up with my fists clenched.

"You can hear him? What's he saying?" Sasuke asked in concern as he stood up too.

"_**Bring Sasuke to the park with you…"**_

"Well…?" Sasuke questioned again.

"He wants us to go to the park." I answered as I turned to him.

"Why does he want us there?"

"I don't know. That was all he said before cutting the connection." I growled making my tail flare and my claws dig into my skin. "Damn him."

"Come on Naruto. We've got to tell Jiraiya." Sasuke suggested.

"Tell me what?" Jiraiya asked as he came out of the house.

"Itachi just contacted me. He wants Sasuke and me to go to the park for some reason." I informed.

"Then you better go. I'll call Naruto's phone if I find anything." Jiraiya said. "But, you too better be careful. Itachi is more dangerous than ever. You two need to protect yourselves. Especially you Sasuke. You're his brother and he will try to use that as an advantage. But, if he can't get you, then he'll use his power over Naruto to try and control him. You need to break it before it too late, Sasuke."

"Understood." Sasuke nodded.

"Hop on my back, Sasuke. It'll be faster if I carry you there." I said as I crouched in front of him.

"Ok, but let me run inside and get something first. I waited patiently for Sasuke to return with whatever he got before silently straddling my back. I held his legs tightly when I stood up. After making sure that Sasuke was safely secured on my back, I ran as fast as I could through the woods and to the park.

"_What are you planning in that twisted mind of yours, Itachi?"_

…

…

…

When we reached the park, neither Sasuke nor I spoke a word as we stared him terror and horror at the scene before us. When I sprinted to the park, I expected to see Itachi and his new lackey, but I was wrong… I was so wrong… In front of us were the bodies of all my friends, the people who attended Tobi's school, Tobi himself. Even the slaves who already had masters outside of Tobi's school were laying here. More than half of these people had nothing to do with the Itachi situation. More than half of these people probably didn't even know about it, but they were still here… and still dead… It doesn't take a brain surgeon to realized that there is only one set of copulates that could've done this.

I had to catch Sasuke as he fell to the ground with little tears in his eyes. I pulled him into my chest and shielded him away from the horrific scene. "He truly is a monster… How could he do or even make some do this? And then he has the nerve to throw it in our faces like this…? He's sick… he's a menace." Sasuke chocked out before pulling away from me and whipping away his tears. "I know that this may be hard for you, so I'm going to go and see if anyone's still alive."

As I watched him go, I didn't have the heart to tell him that no one was alive… I couldn't sense anyone's life force. My eyes moved around to look at Itachi's victims. I had to bit my lip to stop myself from crying. I saw Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, TenTen, Sakura… and Ino… I basically saw everyone, except Neji and Hinata. I figured that they must be elsewhere on this blood stained ground.

"Naruto. I think I found something. Come here." Sasuke said. I treaded carefully and made sure to _**NOT**_ look down at my friend's corpses. When I reached Sasuke, he pointed to some of the blood that was spilled on the ground by Ino's head. "Do you see how the trail of blood curves like that. And it does the same over here. When someone is killed, their blood doesn't trail like that… Itachi or his lackey must've done it, but what for?" Sasuke questioned out loud.

"May be I can see something from above. Hold on." I said before jumping up and using some of my chakra to make it seem as if I was standing on air. When I looked down, I saw that there was a message written in the grass. _**"Those bastards."**_ I growled.

"What do you see?"

"_**Those bastards wrote a note for me in my friend's blood."**_ I could feel my eyes darken with fury.

"What does it say?"

" '_**I see that my slave has been naught… It's time to come home, Naruto.' And Itachi signed it."**_

"Itachi always did know how to torment someone." I heard Sasuke grumble with his fists clenched too. "I see some of the friends that I've met, but do you see Neji and Hinata anywhere?"

I looked around, but I couldn't see or sense them anywhere. _**"There not here."**_

"Do you think he found them?"

"_**I hope not, but my gut tells me otherwise. Let's go check my apartment. Maybe I can follow their scent from there."**_

Sasuke nodded and waited for me to come down before hopping on my back. Once he was safely on my back, I raced off towards my home. The twisting, bad feeling only got worse the closer we got to my apartment.

…

…

…

The door was still ripped off from the incident I caused, but that was the only normal thing about my apartment. There was blood all over my walls and every piece of furniture and item in there was demolished. It looked like a bloody tornado ran through my apartment. And in the middle of the chaos were the bodies of Neji and Hinata. The scene told us that they fought hard, but it wasn't enough.

Hinata's body was spread out on the floor and all of her limbs were twisted in unnatural ways, telling me that that's how she died. There was a trail of blood that led to Neji's body. From what I'm guessing was that he was alive long enough to see the killer or killers leave before using the last of his strength to crawl over to Hinata and holding her one last time. That was the only comforting fact about this whole situation.

I felt Sasuke move towards me and hold my hand. The arm that wasn't hold his hand was the one that I used to wrap it around his body before burying my ace into his raven crown and in between his drooped ears.

"Naruto…" Sasuke called in a soft voice. I pulled away and stared into his grief stricken eyes. "Itachi has to be stopped. He won't stop until he's dead. This is the last thing I must do as his brother." I nodded before pulling him back into my chest. "I just wish we knew where he is."

And, as if on cue, Jiraiya called my phone. I let go of Sasuke's hand to reach into my pocket and get it. "Hello?"

"_Naruto, I found Itachi."_

"Where is he?" I waited for him to direct me to Itachi's house as I continued to hold Sasuke. "Understood. Don't worry uncle, I'll personally see to _**HIS **_demise." I said before ending the call.

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked.

"He told me where to go to find Itachi." I calmly said.

"Then let's go. Those bastards don't deserve to live another second longer." Sasuke glared.

I nodded before helping him onto my back and following Jiraiya's directions that will lead us to Itachi.

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

The directions that led them to Itachi involved them returning to the park. Apparently Itachi arranged the bodies as a trail for them to follow to him. Naruto had expected nothing less from Itachi. They followed the trail to a meadow where Itachi was leaning against a tree with his new lackey hanging all over him like some wanton whore.

Naruto let Sasuke down the minute Itachi's eyes met them.

"_**I've missed you, Little Brother. I've see you've been taking good care of Naruto, but you made him soft. It's ok. I still love you Sasuke. Come over here and let me teach you the proper way to treat your slave."**_ Itachi smirked as he held his arms open, making Sasuke cringe.

Sasuke swallowed most of the fear he had before stepping forward. It took all Naruto's will power to not grab Sasuke and pull him back. "Itachi… You were once my hero. I looked up to you in _**EVERY**_ way. But lately I've come to despise you with every fiber of my being. I never would've thought that you would become the deviant you are." Sasuke took in a sharp breath with his fists clenched. "Naruto and I came here to stop your reign of terror. But, before we fight, I need to know… Why, Aniki? Why did you leave? Why did you leave me alone and pretend to be dead for three years? Why…" Sasuke turned his head to the side and willed the tears away at the memory. "Why did you torture Naruto?"

The smirk on Itachi's face disappeared and his arms lowered. He brought one of his pale hands to run through his long raven locks and around his ears with a sigh. " I knew that if you were to find out that I was still alive and find me that I would have to answer your questions." Itachi sighed again before holding his arms out. Despite how much Sasuke hated Itachi for everything he's done, Sasuke still holds a brotherly love for the bastard. That was the only reason Sasuke moved into Itachi's waiting arms, but when said arms wrapped around his narrow body, Sasuke couldn't help but feel the wrong that coursed through his body. "Oh dear Sasuke. I am so sorry that I you had to find out this way. The stress isn't good for your body, but it's ok. I blame Naruto for putting this stress on you." Itachi ran his pale hands up Sasuke's even paler arms. "I left you alone with that horrid woman to protect you. I wasn't strong enough to kill her, so I let to become stronger. I hope she wasn't too sever on you. And if she was, she's dead now so no worried. As for why I did all of those things to Naruto were so that he would be the perfect slave for you, but I see that you softened him up too much. But it's ok. I forgive you." Every cell in Sasuke was telling him to get away and run to Naruto, but his body would not move. The look in Itachi's eyes as they bore into Sasuke's was hypnotizing. "Everything I did for you, Sasuke… I did out of love. I love you, little brother. And from here on out, I'm going to continue being that big brother you've missed so much."

Itachi's words were gentle and soft as he leaned his head down and captured Sasuke's full lips. The younger raven didn't fight back, but he didn't respond either. Not even a second later, Naruto appeared between the two brothers, wrapped Sasuke in a strong grip in his left arm before using his right hand to throw Itachi into the tree he was leaning on earlier.

"Itachi?" Itachi's new blond haired slave shouted as he ran to his master. "Master, are you alright?"

Itachi ignored his slave's question as he whipped trail of blood from his mouth. He glared hard at a smirking Naruto holding his kid brother. _**"What's wrong, Itachi? I'm only doing what you ordered me to do… I'm protecting Sasuke… from you…"**_ Naruto growled.

"_**I always knew that you'd turn out to be a failure. But, that was too much to expect from someone who's always been that way." **_Itachi grunted as he stood up and whipped some blood his raven locks before looking up at them with a smirk. _**"Good job, Naruto. You actually managed to make me bleed." **_Itachi used his magic to heal his head wound before returning Naruto's glare. _**"But that's the last time you'll do that."**_

"_**Let's just test that prediction then." **_Naruto released Sasuke and readied for battle. "Sasuke. I want you to stay behind me."

"Wait Naruto. Use these." Naruto turned around to see Sasuke pull out his swords. "I think you're going to need them."

"When did you bring these?" Naruto asked as Sasuke gave him his swords.

"When I ran back into the house, I grabbed them because I knew that you were going to need them."

"You're the best." Naruto smiled before leaning down to give Sasuke a gentle kiss.

"Be careful." Sasuke whispered.

"Aren't I always?"

"No." Sasuke lightly laughed.

"_**I'm going to put you in your place, Uzumaki. NO ONE kisses my brother!" **_Itachi sneered while making his arms glow blue.

"_**He's my mate and I'm going to make sure that you never put your hands on him again!"**_ Naruto glared before running towards Itachi.

The two battled it out. Most of it was just the both of them dodging each others' blows while also trying to hit the other. This went on for a while until Naruto managed to hit Itachi in the stomach and caused the raven to stumble back. But, when Naruto moved to slice him, Itachi blocked with one of his blue arms.

"What the-?" Naruto gasped as he jumped back.

"Like it? It's my new technique. When you're 'dead' for three years, you tend to have a lot of free time. And in that free time, I've found new and interesting ways to utilize my magical abilities. Take this technique. I've discovered away to mold my magic to any part of my body in order to make them useful and effective weapons against any enemy… Even the Kyuubi host."

"That is a fancy trick you've learned, but is it enough to save yourself from my wrath?" Naruto yelled as his used both of his swords to attack his opponent.

Itachi swung his arms, causing them to clash with Naruto's swords. "I'll let my magic do the talking. Deidara, don't just stand there like an idiot! You restrain Sasuke, while I keep this imbecile busy! But, if you hurt him… _**I'll kill you**_."

"Yes master." Deidara bowed before disappearing, reappearing behind Sasuke, and holding the younger raven hostage.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled before being pushed back and almost hit in the torso by Itachi's arms.

"You should be paying more attention to my instead of Sasuke, dobe." Itachi snickered.

Angered, Naruto swung his blade wildly. "Only Sasuke is allowed to call me that!"

Itachi managed to block every one of Naruto's attacks. But, during his relentless attacks, Naruto managed to trip up Itachi before sending him flying to the ground with a round house kick. Deidara released a painful groan at the same time as Itachi before regaining his hold on Sasuke.

At seeing this, Sasuke got to thinking. While having the meaning of being 'bonded' explained to him, he remembered that Jiraiya said something about how the other can feel pain depending on the strength of the bond.

"_Naruto doesn't feel the pain because his bond with Itachi isn't that strong. But, Deidara and Itachi's bond is stronger… I wonder what will happen If I hit Deidara?"_

Testing his theory out, Sasuke grabbed one of Deidara's arms before biting into it. Deidara howled in pain and stumble backwards, giving Sasuke enough time to get away. And, just like Sasuke predicted, Itachi ended stumbling back too, giving Naruto enough time to land a few blows to the older raven's stomach and legs. Deidara was the first to recompose himself, despite feeling slices in the same places, and moved to grab for Sasuke again. Sasuke watched Deidara coming for him and readied himself to fight back. The long haired blond threw a punch, but Sasuke dodged it and used his right fist to uppercut him. With each hit Sasuke was landing, was another opportunity for Naruto to land more hits on Itachi.

"Damnit, Deidara! Grab a hold of Sasuke and don't let him hit you anymore, you idiot!" Itachi yelled as he tried his best to fend off against a relentless Naruto.

"I'm trying, but this brat won't sit still."

And Sasuke didn't let up either. Just like Naruto, he kept attacking and attacking. But, when he went to punch Deidara in the jaw, the blond with Itachi's ears bent back a little bit, causing Sasuke to stumble and gave Deidara a chance to punch the younger raven in the gut. When Deidara's punch hit, Sasuke and Naruto both grabbed their stomachs. This gave Deidara the opportunity to grab Sasuke while Itachi nailed a hit in Naruto's stomach, causing both teens to couch up blood.

"You've been a thorn in my side for _**far **_too long." Itachi said as he approached a withering Naruto.

"Oh yeah? Well you've been a pain in my ass for even longer than that." Naruto smirked after he spat his blood on Itachi's pale face.

"_**Disrespectful, mongrel." **_Itachi glared before smacking Naruto in the face and whipping away the blood. _**"It's time we ended this. Listen to your master and kill yourself with one of your swords."**_

Something in Naruto snapped and he entered a trance, just like when Itachi commanded him to kill Mikoto, before he grabbed his sword and slowly pointed it at his chest.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed.

He had to do something soon. He couldn't let Naruto do it, even if it was against his will. That when something clicked. Hanging on his left hip was the small dagger Jiraiya gave him.

**Flashback:**

"_If you're ever in desperate need to save Naruto, use this dagger to draw your own blood and then stab Itachi's new slave. This will cause a non-lethal poison to spread throughout the slave's body while also weakening Itachi's powers."_

**Flashback Over**

With all of his strength, Sasuke broke out of Deidara's hold enough to grab his dagger before stabbing the blond in his arm. Deidara hissed in pain from being stabbed and the poison that was now coursing through his veins. Soon Deidara's body started weakening enough for Sasuke to escape while also breaking the hold Itachi had over Naruto.

Naruto shook his head when he returned from his trance like state. "Naruto. Are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he kneeled to help his friend.

"Yeah."

"_**What did you do, Sasuke?"**_ Itachi asked as he spat up blood.

"I used my blood to inject a nonlethal poison into Deidara that also weakens you." Sasuke said smugly while supporting Naruto.

"_**Clever, Little Brother. But now see who's at true fault here."**_ Itachi glared at Deidara. _**"It's because of you, I've been weakened. It's your fault I was losing this fight. Well not anymore. You will never hold me back anymore!"**_ And with that, Itachi summoned as much power as he could before shooting a lightning bolt at Deidara.

"No!" Both Naruto and Sasuke shouted.

Naruto was the one to race off towards the weakened blond and took the lightning bolt straight to his heart. Sasuke and Deidara watched as Naruto Uzumaki fell to the floor.

"Naruto?" Sasuke cried as he ran over to his blond.

"Hn. He always was a fool." Itachi said in an emotionless tone.

Sasuke fell to the ground on his knees before moving Naruto's head in his lap with shaky hands. "Why did you do it Naruto? Why?" Sasuke was choking out sobs.

"Yeah? Why did you save me. I should be the one dying, not you! Are you stupid or something!" Deidara yelled in mournful anger.

"That idiot comment… is debatable… As for why I saved you… it's simple… We slaves… gotta… stick together… right?" Naruto tried to laugh, but the pain was too great. His blue eyes looked up at Sasuke's red and tearstained face. With a shaky and scratched, Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheek. "Don't… give me… that look. I… saved Deidara… because I wanted to… He didn't deserve to die…"

"You don't either! I want you to stay with me, not die!" Sasuke screamed.

"Ha-ha… Sorry but… it looks like… I… have… no… choice…"

"Don't talk like that. You're gonna come out alive after this, ok? Do ya hear me Naruto?" Sasuke yelled.

"Before I go… I want you to know… that… I… love you… Sasuke…" Naruto smiled lightly.

That shocked Sasuke, but only for a moment before returning the smile. I love you too, Naruto. You dobe."

"Can I… have… one last kiss… before… I die…?"

"If only you promise not to die." Sasuke answered.

"Sorry but… I… can't… promise… that…"

Naruto had went silent, but Sasuke could tell that he wasn't dead yet. With all the strength he could muster, Sasuke leaned down and captured his slave's lips. They were cold and unresponsive. Scared, Sasuke lifted his head to see that the light in Naruto's blue eyes hand faded and there was no more chakra flowing through his body. With tears in his eyes, Sasuke used his hand to close Naruto's eyes. He laid his forehead on top of Naruto's cool one. Deidara, who was watching the scene, lowered his head and cried into the ground.

It was sad watching the person who protected you die right in front of you. It also doesn't help to see that same person die in the arms of their lover. Deidara had no one, except Itachi, and even then he was still alone. Deidara had develop feelings for Itachi, but all Itachi cared about was Naruto and Sasuke. He loved Sasuke and he loved to torture Naruto, but what did he do with Deidara? He used him for sex and to do his dirty work. Every day, the blond would try and get a response out of Itachi. He tried to get Itachi to love him the same way he came to love Itachi, but to no avail. All Itachi ever cared about was the two right in front of him. Three years of the man he loved obsess over these two make Deidara envy them, but after seeing this… It made him realize that all he ever was and will be to Itachi is a ragdoll. It was proven today when he was about to be killed by the man he loved while said man barely blinked. It had upset him… Mostly devastated him.

"_**You killed him!" **_Sasuke angrily yelled at Itachi.

"_**I**_ did not kill him. _**He **_put himself in harm's way, knowing full well what the outcome was going to be, to save that useless, worthless piece of trash." Itachi glared. "He doesn't even deserve to be called a man."

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be!" Sasuke yelled back before returning to crying on his lover's corps.

Time ticked on as the two cried for Naruto. Soon Itachi grew tired and turned around to leave. But, before he could get far, Naruto's chest started to glow. Itachi, Sasuke, and Deidara watch in amazement as red chakra flew out of Naruto's chest and around both Naruto and Sasuke's bodies before flowing back into Naruto's chest. Sasuke practically jumped when he felt Naruto's heart jump start. Naruto's skin started to turn healthy again and his body began to heat up again. Soon, grunts could be heard as Naruto slowly sat up, holding his head.

"My head hurts?" Naruto groaned.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

At hearing his name, Naruto turned around and smiled at Sasuke before reaching out to touch his and whip away the raven's tears. "I'm gone for ten minutes and you let yourself fall to pieces? Man, what would you do if I had stayed dead, teme?" Naruto started to chuckle. Sasuke would've chuckled with him too… if Naruto hadn't had made that smart comment. With a pale, clawed hand, Sasuke reached up and whacked Naruto on the head. "Ow. Is that any way to treat the man who loves you after he returns from the dead~" He was silenced by Sasuke's lips. Naruto held Sasuke close as he returned the kiss. They pulled apart with smiles on their lips. "Glad to see that I was missed."

"How are you still alive? I hit you with one of my most powerful lightning attacks! How is that you still live?" Itachi yelled in confusion.

"It's actually quite simple." Naruto said as he helped Sasuke stand with him. "This is where having a demon forcibly sealed inside of you comes in handy. I made a bargain with the Kyuubi. He brings me back to life and gives me more strength, better senses, and more powerful attacks if I promise not to play the hero for anyone other than Sasuke. Easy deal to make no?"

While Naruto was explaining, Sasuke was helping Deidara stand on his feet. "Dude! You and Naruto have orange feline appendages!" Deidara shouted in amazement.

Sasuke and Naruto both looked and realized that he was right. They had finally obtained Naruto's original appendages. "Wait. If I have your appendages, then doesn't that mean that we've bonded?" Sasuke asked.

"Then you're name should be on my body somewhere." Naruto said before removing his shirt.

Any scars that Naruto received and Itachi's name had disappeared. It was Sasuke who found his name etched in gold. "Look Naruto. My name is on your collarbone."

Naruto looked down and noticed Sasuke's name before turning to his lover with a smile and kneeling before him on one knee. "So now that I am your official slave… what are your orders, _**master**_?"

Sasuke smirked as he looked at Itachi with blood lust in his eyes. "No Sasuke!" Itachi screamed as he tried to run away.

"Naruto… Kill Itachi and bring me back his head!"

"As you wish, master." Naruto smirked.

With lightning speed, Naruto raced after Itachi. Said raven was too busy looking behind himself to noticed that he was going to collide into his predator… until it was too late. "Please Naruto, Sasuke… Have mercy."

"_**Begging for mercy, Itachi? Maybe you should've been this submissive when I used to beg for it."**_ Naruto growled before punching a hole into Itachi's chest and using it to crush Itachi's blackened heart.

Everyone heard Itachi's agonizing screams before he finally died. Naruto used his already blooded hand to decapitate Itachi. With his former master's head in his hands, Naruto threw it into the air before effortlessly blowing it up with a small fire ball. With a victorious smile on his face, Naruto made his way back to his lover and new friend.

"Ok. We're on our way." Sasuke said after hanging up the phone.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"I just told Jiraiya that Itachi's dead and he wants us to head back to his house." Sasuke explained.

"Wanna ride on my back?" Naruto offered.

"No. I want us to walk there. But, you can carry Deidara. He's kind of weighting me down."

"Is that a fat joke?" Deidara glared.

"Alright break it up." Naruto said before taking the other blond and putting him on his back. "So Sasuke… What ya going to do now?"

"I don't know?" Sasuke sighed.

"Wanna move in with me?" Naruto offered with a smile.

"Can I come too?" Deidara asked.

"We'll see if we can work something out." Naruto smiled at his fellow slave and blond friend as they made their way to Jiraiya's house, leaving Itachi's decapitated body behind.


	9. Chapter 9: Epilog

**Author's Note: **Alright guys. This is the last chapter if My Fighter, My Lover, My Life. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. I also love all of the reviews I've gotten for this story. I love to hear from you guys. Don't forget about the poll that's still up on my profile. Remember, the winner of the poll will get a one-shot written about that couple. And speaking of one-shots. Be on the lookout for my next one-shot. It's called _**'After Reunion'**_. It's a one-shot about Tidus and Yuna for all of those Final Fantasy X/X-2 fans out here. And for those of you who don't like Final Fantasy, then look out for my next chaptered story _**'Timers'**_, and yes it is another NaruSasu fanfic with a hint of InuYasha uses in there, but it's definitely. Hope you liked this story. See ya ^^:3

**Chapter 9: Epilog**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**RING RING RING**

"Looks like that's the bell to go to lunch. Ok class, you are dismissed. I'll see you Monday morning. And don't forget to do your homework." Mr. Hatake, or Kakashi-sensei, said with his face still buried in that perverted book of his.

I grabbed my book bag and went to meet my boyfriend of five months, Naruto, on top of the roof for lunch.

"Hey, did you hear about all of those dead bodies they found at the park? They say that the guy who did it was found further in the woods with his head chopped off. Scary, right?" "Dude, that's so old." "Yeah, but it's weird that almost half of our student body was among that body count."

As you can see, people still talk about the day that Itachi made Deidara kill everyone at Tobi's school. Jiraiya, Naruto, Deidara and I were the ones to put all of those people to rest. It was hard for Deidara, Naruto and I, but it's been a while now and we're starting to get a little better each day. After the fight with Itachi, we walked back to Jiraiya's house. There, he healed Deidara and allowed us to stay until we were able to buy a new apartment. Naruto's old one was condemned and was never even attempted to be rebuilt. Once we were ready to move out, Deidara stayed behind wit Jiraiya. He said that he liked living there and helping Jiraiya with his research and experiments. So, it's just Naruto and I living in the new apartment, which is very nice might I add. Naruto and I have been together for five months now and I couldn't be happier. Although, there are a few masters and slaves that come to our small town to test out Naruto's strength. It's troublesome, but Naruto likes the exercise so I can't complain.

I climbed to the roof and smiled when I saw my boyfriend sitting there, waiting for me.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey yourself." I said as I moved to sit in his lap.

We pulled out our lunches and started eating, telling jokes, and just talking. It was nice to just do this with Naruto without having to worry about Itachi anymore. For the sake of everyone… we're glad Itachi's dead. When the bell rang for us to return to class, Naruto and I gathered up our things.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna grab a bit to eat after school?"

"Do you ever stop eating?" I playfully hit him over the head with my fist. "Besides, I can't."

"Why not?" He whined.

"I have… important matters to discuss with Iruka-sensei."

"Alright." He leaned in to kiss me. "But, you better make it up to me tonight."

"We'll see how good you are." I kissed him goodbye before entering my class when we got there. "See ya after class.

"Yeah see ya."

…

…

…

**RING RING RING**

The bell rung for us to go home, but I waited until everyone was out of the classroom before walking up to Iruka's desk.

"Sasuke? What are you still doing here?" He asked.

"Remember how you said that I could come talk to you?" He nodded. "Well… I'm ready to talk…"

He smiled with a gleam in his eyes as he put away some papers in his briefcase. "Take a seat, Sasuke." I nodded before doing as I was told. "Fire away."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before starting my tale. "My father left when I and my brother were little… After that… My mother became abusive…"

…

…

…

"_**Naruto!"**_

"_**Sasuke…"**_

Both Naruto and I called out each other's name as we came together before collapsing onto our bed. The room was hot and smelled of sex and sweat, but I loved it. Naruto pulled out of me, cleaned up our mess, and opened up the windows in our room before settling in behind me. His strong arms were wrapped tightly around me, just like our tails. He gave me a kiss. We laid there in total silence and enjoyed the cool crisp spring night.

"You were great." I sighed as I snuggled into him more.

"It gets better each time, I think. I'm just glad we don't have Deidara and Jiraiya in our faces every time we do it." Naruto chuckled.

"Me too."

"By the way… what did you discuss with Iruka-sensei today?"

"I told him about my life." I plainly answered.

"You didn't tell him everything, did you?" Naruto asked while looking at me.

"Of course not. Just the facts about my horrible life."

"Well it's over and hopefully we can put it behind us now." He sighed.

"Yeah."

He leaned down to kiss my lips again. "Good night Sasuke. I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto. Good night."

We were sleep for about two minutes before we felt an opponent approach our apartment.

"**NARUTO UZUMAKI AND SASUKE UCHIHA! COME OUT AND FIGHT US!"** A man with a deep and harsh voice yelled.

"**YEAH! WE WANNA FIGHT!"** This time is was a girl yelling. I looked out the window and saw a man with shoulder length white hair and a women with long red hair standing outside. **"WE CAN SEE YOU! COME OUT NOW!"** The woman yelled louder.

"Should we go?" I asked.

"Do we have too?" Naruto whined as he turned over and pulled the cover over his head.

"Might as well, or else they won't go anywhere." I sighed.

"Fine, but can I blow them up this time?"

"Depends on how annoying they get." I answered.

Both Naruto and I sighed as we stepped outside to face our opponents.

"**ARE YOU TWO READY?" **The man shouted.

"Ready as ever." I said in a bored tone before flicking my wrist. "Naruto, kill them quickly so that we can get back to bed."

"Yes, master."

I watched as Naruto took on the man and the women with a sigh, a yawn, and a smile.

"_So much for having a normal life. But, you know what… I'm ok with that. Ever since Naruto came into my life… nothing has been normal, but… I would never change it… especially if Naruto can't be in it."_


	10. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
